Light of Laer
by cysne
Summary: On his first trip to Imladris, Legolas is captured by goblins, rescued by Gandalf and meets a very young Estel. Soon he joins friends Elladan and Elrohir to rescue the kidnapped future king.
1. Reveries

****

Disclaimer: Nay, my lords, 'tis not mine own; but of one JRR Tolkien. But wait... he's dead! So... is Ennor free for the taking? oO?!

A/N: This is my first story EVER! So please, be nice and forgive me for any eventual mistakes! CC is most welcome, but then again, any review will do!

________________

****

Chapter I - Reveries

Legolas rode hard across the plain that separated Taur-e-Ndaedelos from the Hithaeglir. He'd already crossed the Anduin that morning and was now on his way to the High Pass that would get him through the great mountains. He only hoped not to find any problems along the way. The mountains were well known as refuge for orcs and goblins, and in present times it seemed the numbers of the fell creatures kept rising, no matter how hard elves and men fought them. 'Twas as if they sprang from the ground itself.

This worried him. He'd already had an encounter with some giant spiders, when travelling through the woods, and it had cost him some precious arrows. Right now, he wished he'd taken his father's advice and brought some companion with him. The help would be most appreciated. But he could not dwell on such thoughts - t'would not do to be caught offguard by orcs, while considering exactly how to fight said orcs. Therefore, he abandoned this line of thought and focused on his surroundings, making sure that nothing escaped him.

When he reached the foot of the nearest hills, he paused to consider his next move. 'Twas almost night, his horse had been moving all day, with only few breaks for water, and she would certainly appreciate a good night's rest before they made for the high mountains. He watched the road that lay ahead of them, and decided that indeed it was best for both him and Mornië, his black mare, to regain their strength, for now theirs was a dangerous road.

He sought for a good place to make camp, and soon found one. The ground suffered already from the mountains' influence, as it was inclined and full of big granites that rose off of the depths of the Earth. He lit a small fire and, after relieving Mornië of her cargo, gave her water and left her to graze around freely. He sat down near the fire and ate some of his own food as well.

As the night passed, Legolas found himself thinking about his home and all that had befallen on it and its folk. He was not very old, at least among the Elves, but neither was he young. He'd come into this world only some years before the great battle of Dagorlad and had few, but very fond memories of his grandfather, Oropher. He wished he could have known him better, for many said that he had been a both wise and just King, even if pride ran strongly through his veins.

Ai, Legolas remembered his home then. 'Twas well worthy of it's name - Eryn Galen, Greenwood the Great, in the Common Tongue. 'Twas a glorious and most vibrant forest of tall and proud trees of incredible green. And on Narquelië [October]... ai!, how he missed Iavas [Autumn] in those days, when he would wander carefreely amongst the trees, listening to their ever constant whispering, a gentle breeze rustling their beautiful leaves. And these were not green then, but took on many different shades of gold mingled with fiery red, and yellows too or plain browns. The leaves would cover the ground letting the dark barks of their former homes to contrast with the reddish environment. It had remained so, even throughout the hard times of the Last Alliance. Until, at some point during the Third Age, things began to change.

On the year 1050 of the Third Age, a shadow occupied the Southern reaches of Greenwood, and the elves were forced to flee North. Thus, Greenwood it was no more. Men started calling it Mirkwood and even among the Sylvan folk it became known as Taur-e-Ndaedelos, the Forest of Great Fear. His beloved woods were no more, they became dark and many evils roamed in their depths, and the dark tower of Dol Guldur, the Hill of Dark Sorcery, would not let the woodelves forget it.

Between Orc and Goblin, Spider and Warg, along with many other fell beasts, Thranduil's woodelves had become quite wary of strangers, and as their trust on them grew dimmer, their fighting skills had grown fiercer. Mirkwood's archers were known to be some of the best, if not the best in Arda, always shooting in murky places where others would see nothing. Indeed, it was usually said that Mirkwood's elves could easily shoot a small bird's eye in the dark.

And now, the Prince of Mirkwood journeyed to Imladris, seeking aid from Lord Elrond. Legolas was friend to the Lord's sons. He and the twins had had some adventures in times past and their friendship was a strong one; however, the same was not applied to their parents. King Thranduil and Lord Elrond were not in the best of terms, their differences dating back to the battle where Oropher had fallen. Still, Legolas' friendship with Elladan and Elrohir had allowed him to persuade his father to seeking help in Imladris. For the evil in the woods never ceased pressing on the elves, and the warriors, brave and mighty as they were, grew tired from the countless and constant attacks they suffered.

Legolas had never actually been to Imladris before, he only knew of what the tales told. And if they had anything to do with reality, then he was looking forward to arriving there, for the stories were wondrous!

Suddenly, something drove him out of his reverie and he became alert. His sharp elven ears picked up sounds of small stones moving down the mountain slopes. He gathered his weapons and fetched his horse, preparing to leave the place fastly if need be. Once more he listened, and his gaze pierced all around him, but still he could not find the source of the noise amidst all the great boulders that lay there.

Behind a rock standing too close for his liking, he saw something move and recognised it immediately as a goblin. He readied himself for a fight - t'would be a long, tiring night and he only hoped Mornië would come out unharmed.

Quickly, and before any of his foes could tell, Legolas had left the spot, the steed silently following him. The archer hoped he could find some better place to fight the unavoidable battle. He had stayed in a rocky region, hoping the rocks would grant him some cover from the goblins; instead, it had worked the other way round, the great stones were providing hiding places for the foul creatures. Besides, it was no good place for archery, his foes could hide behind the rocks, waiting for him to waste his already scarce arrows. Luck was not on his side though, and the goblins soon caught up with him again, and, as one, they attacked.

Legolas could not believe their numbers. How could he have missed their approach? They came from all sides it seemed, creating a circle and preventing him from escape. As he noted this, he truly became worried and as he buried his last arrow in a goblin's eye he yelled: "A Belegorod! [O Great Mountain!] What have thee against those of the woods?"

A second of calm passed and he took out his long silver knife. He immediately flung it at the first one that came near enough, separating head from body. Both fell to the ground, staining it black with blood. Others followed afterwards, but there was no chance for the elf.

He blocked a sword coming straight at his neck with his long bow, the end of it hitting the goblin's head, and plunged his knife into some other's chest. However, as he did this, the one standing at his back slammed his club onto him, while another slashed his arm, and a third still, aimed for his legs. There was nothing he could have done. The two goblins were grabbing his wrists and legs, while the first flung his club straight at Legolas' head. And he knew no more.


	2. Glaukh And Lokgur

****

A/N: *Ai, Valar! Give me the strength to do this!*

And... THANK YOU to my reviewers!! You all made my day! This chapter is dedicated to you! (er... with the kindest of intentions! Really!)

Also, a few words concerning the story that I forgot to mention on cp. I:

1) For those incredibly dense people, [*] indicates translations from Elvish, mostly Quenya, but there's some Sindarin as well; and ~*~ indicates thoughts.

2) I pick up the information directly from the books (or try to) and therefore, I'm trying to follow that story. However, there are things I don't remember all that well and others that I may have subconsciously added (Honest! My brain is perhaps The weirdest around... There was this scene in FOTR that I... Oops! Rambling... better shut up!), so I'd really appreciate that you'd let me know if I made any mistakes on this! I made up Legolas' birthday, though. Due to some strange metaphysic reason, I always imagined it that way (of course 'the movie people' have come up from nowhere with this weird number for his age, but I don't really buy it... until, of course, I know where they came up with it! Tolkien *blessed be* never did really write much about everyone's favourite elf... Sometimes I wonder if HE actually liked him...)

________________

****

Chapter II - Glaukh And Lokgur

When Legolas came to, he found himself sprawled on the ground. He did not open his eyes, nor gave any sign of his awakening, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, for he was sure the goblins were near. He simply laid still and gathered all the information he could about his surroundings with his other senses.

He could tell he was lying on rocky ground, by the feel of it on his back, and the air was fresh, despite the stench emanating from his captors. That meant he was still outside, the disgusting beasts had not yet took him underground, into their maze-like tunnels. So far, hope remained.

He could feel the sun shinning warmly upon his face, through the chilly morning breeze. 'Twas almost Laer [Summer], and Lótessë's [May] golden rays were beginning to pour down upon Arda. Legolas knew that the goblins did not like the sunlight and that was probably why they weren't moving. He listened carefully - he could hear several of them breathing quite loudly somewhere to his left, probably sleeping, he guessed, while others were talking somewhere beyond his feet. He didn't listen to their talk, for their voices were hard and rasp and they hurt his sensitive ears. Things were not looking so bad after all.

His wrists and feet were bound, but he was almost certain that the ropes were old and that he could work them out or break them. That way, he would most likely be able to make a silent escape from that foul camp without the goblins realising it. At this thought, Mornië came to his mind. What had happened to his faithful friend? He hoped she was well and had managed to escape somehow from the conflict the night before.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. Distant at first, then louder and louder as the gap between them was diminished. It untied the bonds holding his legs. He found it strange and, for a second, wondered why it was so, but immediately it dawned on him what the goblin wanted. It grabbed him and shook him violently, till Legolas did indeed open his eyes to show he was awake. As he did it, he regretted it. More goblins were watching from afar and a look of pure hatred and cruelness crossed their twisted features as they saw that their newest prisoner was indeed awake.

The one holding the elf released him and stepped back as the others came near, and at once, and for the second time in two days, Legolas was completely encircled by ill looking mountain goblins. Some had clubs, and others had them too, but with added spikes on the top. One had a macabre sort of glove incrusted with shiny spikes. Legolas worried about this one, for those were a sort of purple in colour and the only explanation he could find was that they were most likely poisoned. The one who looked to be their leader, for he stood closer than the others and had a different stance, wielded a long black whip. It cast the sun's reflections into the elf's eyes and the Prince knew that there were pieces of metal woven into it. They spoke not, but once again, the experienced warrior needed no words to know exactly what would happen.

The leader, Glaukh was his name, came forward and stood before Legolas. The elf heard, however, another walk and approach him from behind, but before he could consider this, its weapon connected with one of his legs. He felt excruciating pain at that, and his leg would not support his weight. By the sound it had made and the pain it caused, Legolas had no doubt it was broken. ~Ai! So much for an easy escape!~, he thought. The one who had hit him, Lokgur it was, then stood above him and ripped off the clothes on his torso. He smiled cruelly and backed away, leaving the prisoner, Glaukh and the whip alone in the centre of the circle.

The Mirkwood elf's senses were overloading due to the amount of pain his leg was causing and he dared not to even consider what was yet to happen. It was agonising, but he kept from screaming. He would not give them that pleasure. He'd hardly felt anything when Lokgur had pulled off his clothes; he had not even seen him, for his eyes were clouded with the pain he felt. Right now, though, he was regaining control and he felt a presence hovering somewhere above, blocking the sun's comforting rays.

A whip lashed out and hit him full on the right side; immediately it was pulled and another stroke fell at exactly the same spot. Glaukh was thoroughly enjoying himself, whiplash after whiplash torturing the elf, trusting it would not be very long until his disgusting musical voice cried out - now, that would be melodic to the foul creature's ears.

However, it was not so. Mirkwood's elven Prince did not yell, but he did give in to unconsciousness because of the pain. His right side was no more than bleeding flesh, the protective skin completely dragged out forcefully by the shards of metal on the whip.

As Glaukh realised this, he stopped his actions. It was no fun to torment one who could not feel it and besides, he was growing rather frustrated by the fact that the elf had made no sound. The group did not move though, and it was Lokgur who, once again, stepped out and towards the Prince. He kicked him viciously on the same place the whip had and soon there was a loud moan as answer from the still somewhat limp body. Tired of it for now and utterly angered that Lokgur had managed what he had not, Glaukh allowed his inferiors to do what they pleased with the captive and left.

Hearing this, since they now spoke in Westron, Legolas tensed up, for he would most likely be beaten or whipped till Mandos claimed his spirit. T'would take a long and agonising time, for if elves were resistant folk, those of Thranduil's House were of the strongest ones to walk still in these shores.


	3. Nahar And Valaróma

****

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it?

I'll try to keep the "'twas" to myself for your sake, and as a thanks for catching those type-o's, Schmidlin! Also, I don't intend it to be entirely a Legolas torture story (sorry goblz), so things will change! I'd like to try out different stuff as well! Oh!, and for those who know nothing about the Valar, then you might be a bit confused with the title and the end... sorry, I just HAD to put it in somewhere... It's not very important, just know that everyone I name there is a Vala. I explain the name of the chapter at the end too... This is my little homage to "The Silmarillion".

________________

****

Chapter III- Nahar And Valaróma

With their leader gone, all of the goblins were showing their hatred more openly. Apparently, Glaukh's command was based on fear and, therefore, he was not so very popular. The captive elf, in his half-aware state, could not keep from noticing the irony of it: that even Glaukh's own kin had little love for him.

Lokgur was in charge now, and he had undertaken himself the task of tormenting Legolas before any of the others. For him, too, the goblins showed a fear-based respect, since they let him have his time with the elf alone. They merely watched from outside, even if some shifted positions and directed him some glares, Glaukh included.

He may had left the circle, but his eyes never left the captive elf, always transpiring a look of anger so intense that it would have melted the Red Horn itself. Strangely enough, this look was not intended to Legolas alone, it was also destined to Lokgur.

Lokgur made sure he pulled the elf's bonds to the limit, so tight that blood could not make his way into his hands. In the beginning, it was very disturbing, but soon Legolas could not feel anything any more, and then, he was even more disturbed. Lokgur wanted to start slowly, doing small things that would not trouble the elf greatly and then, gradually, worsen the treatment. It was his way of making sure that nothing was left unattended.

He put his foot upon Legolas' back, forcing him to lie down. The gravel on the ground clung to his wounds and the friction caused them to burn with aggravation. By now, the elf could not feel his right side. Lokgur, though, insisted on not leaving a single spot of abused flesh untouched. Legolas held his breath and grimaced against the ground. Each move was worsening his injuries and the elf did not wish to show it. He tried to ignore the pain, letting it course through him, but still it was felt, badly, and he could not help the occasional gasp that escaped his lips each time he had to breathe in.

Glaukh, however, from his vantage point, noticed every face the elf made and every sound, and his glare intensified.

But this did not last long, for the other goblins soon grew tired of the game. Watching was fine, and hearing those delicious gasps too, but they wanted more action, they wanted to hear screams and pleas! Yes... they wanted to kill.

And then, the goblins' fun truly began. Lokgur, resigned, gave up his exclusiveness over the captive and told the others to keep doing as he had, starting by small things. They didn't seem to agree, but complied nonetheless. As they had their time with the captive, he started thinking on what would make the elf scream louder.

Another goblin approached Legolas, and looked him in the eye, only a few inches away. He picked up a piece of metal, supposed to be a dagger, and traced numerous lines along the elf's face. Legolas stood still and broadened his shoulders, faking a sense of confidence and superiority and staring the other right in the eye, seeing he could not move, but in reality, fearful of what the creature had in mind, hoping it would not pierce his eyes with the nasty looking weapon. So focused on this was he, that he did not feel any of the many cuts that were being made.

One along his jaw, another on his cheek, the rough end of the weapon left a red trail behind. The goblin felt that something had to be done about the elf's beauty and gracefulness, along with his damned elven pride. Scratches and cuts were made everywhere, but fortunately for Legolas, none touched his eyes, even though some lines were traced near them... too near.

Then he left, and Legolas discovered that while his face was being worked over, another had been admiring his golden hair. He caught a side-glance of this one. He was bigger than the others were, more muscular, and he was wielding a rough scimitar. He wondered if the beast intended to behead him, but immediately dismissed that thought. Nay, they would never grant him such an easy death this early in his captivity. They would want to toy with him.

But still, he could not quite comprehend the treatment they were giving him. Not that he'd ever been captured before, but, according to the stories he'd heard, told by other elven warriors, by now he shouldn't even be able to stand on his own! Orcs and Goblins hated Elves above all else, and when they had the privilege of taking one captive, usually they would not last the day. Two or three days, the maximum. Legolas knew of this, for he had many times been on search parties for lost warriors and, most of the times, they would find the broken body, lying on the dirt only one or two days later. But he also knew another thing: the last times such had happened, they had not retrieved the body at all, and the elf's fate had remained unknown. And that was what he feared the most - not pain, nor death, but the uncertainty of what they wanted with him. Shadow grew stronger with each passing day and he feared what evil, twisted plans it had in store now, for those unfortunate ones who were captured.

The large goblin indeed had different plans. He pulled Legolas' hair, near the point of taking it right off his head and then, slowly, cut it off, lock by lock. The difference in tensions applied caused for Legolas to slightly wince at it, but he immediately stilled his body, tensing it up. It wasn't so much the hair that bothered him, but the pull on his already abused skin.

Before this one could finish his job though, Glaukh returned. He pushed everyone aside and gripped Legolas by the remnants of his hair, forcing him to a standing position. The archer's broken leg cried out in protest, so he did his best to support himself on his good one and then, he looked at Glaukh.

He had a furious look about his face, and, without warning, he'd taken the poisoned glove from its keeper and started pounding it on the proud Mirkwood elf, releasing both anger and hate, for both Legolas and Lokgur.

The spikes carved freely in the tender flesh, leaving deep gashes, from where blood poured down abundantly. Large bruises accompanied them as well, staining the white elven skin red with flowing blood, and purple with stagnated one. Legolas, somehow, in a far corner of his mind, vaguely remembered amidst the pain that the glove was that on which he had seen the poison before. What purpose did it serve, he knew not.

He could not take it. It was too much pain. If he'd thought the goblins were treating him too nicely earlier, he took it back now. He fell and curled up on the ground in a protective position of both his injured side and, partly, of his leg, forgetting all about pride and proper stances. Glaukh kept slamming the glove mercilessly into Legolas, adding a few rough kicks here and there to his ribs. The elf could not understand the sudden change, nor had he foreseen it. He'd been caught completely offguard and that same deep corner of his mind chastised him for it. He felt every blow with thrice their actual strength, due to his already weakened state. And every kick kept emptying his lungs, so that he was a long time without air. Each time, the blows were harder and stronger, and when Legolas finally caught his breath, there was nothing the elf could do to keep it in.

"Ai Elbereth! Daro! Daro! [Stop]"

He cried out desperately, but the goblin hit him even harder at that. Some spat on the floor, others on the elf, and others, still, simply stared and let a cruel smile of satisfaction take over their features, but Lokgur merely scowled. However, none dared approach Glaukh in his irate state.

By now, Legolas could not hold his vocal cords. He kept screaming, pleading in every language he knew. Screaming louder and louder and louder still, his throat growing dry and rasp, and somehow his mind was sane enough to realise that some of the sounds he heard were echoes of his own voice, the mountains' reply to his call.

"Ai! Stop! Daro!... A Beligered, sí car lasto nîn! Yanna nin gwîl, Híril Elbereth! [Stop!... O Great Mountains, (only) now do you listen to me! Give me peace, Lady Elbereth!]"

He began to feel less, and less pain touched him, but his eyes still saw Glaukh, burning with anger, hitting him more furiously than ever, and they vaguely took note of Lokgur, coming forward to join him. Soon, they too started to see less and close. And he was about to go unconscious again, only this time, he welcomed it gladly and let it wash over him without resistance.

"Hannad le, nin Híril Gilthoniel! [Thank you, my Lady Starkindler]", he whispered with a final effort and slumped on the ground.

As he let himself slowly drift into nothingness, a bright light came through his sealed eyelids, brighter even than that of the sun's, and sounds could be heard far off. It seemed he was among the stars, except the light was coming from the outside and not from around him. And what strange sounds were those? If he had not known better, he would have sworn it to be the horn of Tauron himself, Valaróma, so great and terrifying was the sound; and the light, the white of his horse, Nahar, shining gloriously in the sun. What was happening? He struggled to remain awake, holding onto what consciousness there was left, but he was too tired.

His mind could not make out anything more, for darkness finally and fully engulfed him and took him into blissful unawareness. He assumed Námo had come, bearing peace, along with his brother Irmo, bearing dreams, in the name of Elbereth.


	4. Lá Sí!,,,

****

A/N: I'm so happy everyone's liking it so far! THANK YOU!! =D Also, I'm sorry, but it may take a while to update new chapters from here on. It's not that I'm not writing them (I already have the next ones completely lined up! *smiles proudly*), but I can only come online once during the week, twice if I'm lucky, and then on the weekend! Stupid school!... Anyway, here's a nice chapter to make it up to you! ;] Er... review?...please?...

And now... THE HORROR!... Honest! I get nightmares out of writing these things... brace yourselves for the next (to me, horrid) chapters!... They have dialogues!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Title is in Quenya, as well as the line that appears afterwards in the text.

________________

****

Chapter IV - Lá Sí!...

Legolas sank deeper and deeper into himself, until he could truly feel nothing. He could not see, he could not hear, nor feel, nor smell anything and there was no sense of direction. All was dark and, for a second only, the elf longed for light. But he could not reach it. And frankly, he almost did not care. Outside, there was pain and nothing but torment; here, there was peace and blissful indifference. But there was also light outside, and he had seen it before falling into dreams... this dream... was it really only a dream?

Unexpectedly, he felt a great surge of energy, 'twas as if a breeze of fresh air lovingly caressed his face and lifted an enormous weight from him, and he wished to leave the place and return to the lands of Arda. The dark was not so dark anymore, and the freezing cold of unawareness was slowly replaced by a growing feeling of warmth. Smells and sounds abruptly started assaulting him, and amidst the explosion, he almost heard a faint whisper of some Lady's beautiful voice, far away in the distance, leaving him, and he mourned the loss... "Lá sí!... Lá er!... narlyë er maurë... Sín, utúlie'n aurë!" [Not now!... Not yet!... you are needed still... Now, day has come!] Then he woke, and forgot everything but that voice.

He felt strange, different; his body felt not as his own. He did not open his eyes, though, the sun was shining directly above, welcoming him back once again. The ground he was lying on was... wet, but not as hard as one would expect. It felt very uncomfortable, rough sand and dirt clinging to his skin everywhere. He was rather puzzled, since he could not remember much, but he did not mind greatly, for only that brief whisper had place in his mind, so sweet and comforting it was... Still, he had to focus on reality and remember. He hadn't been near any...

It came back. The goblin's capture, the torment... nay, it was no water, but blood, his own blood. That also explained why he felt so tired and dizzy. Aye, Glaukh had been angered indeed! Ai, Valar! The glove! It was poisoned was it not? What came of it? What kind of... poison?... Goblins?

~I don't feel half the pain right now, even though that's probably due to the night's rest. Yes, I suppose one night has passed since then... why would they let me be for so long? Ai!, the light! Am I truly, then, in the halls of Mandos? Nay, it cannot be! Perhaps I was near them, but not any more for sure! But then, why would they... Where are they? I cannot hear anything... Ai, this is most confusing... is it the poison's doing, I wonder?~ Each thought sped and finally struck him, and the picture of the whole situation slowly rebuilt itself, as the small pieces fit in together.

He risked taking a look around. A short one. Yes, if he was fast enough, maybe they wouldn't notice, or so his weary mind reasoned.

He lay on a worn, grey cloak, in a small platform high in the mountains, it seemed. Some things were pilled up next to him; nor his eyes nor his mind could quite make out what. Though, by the colour and fashion, they were most definitely not of the goblins. Most odd... whose cloak and things were they? And why did he had the feeling he should know them? Where were the fell beasts? He ventured a better look around.

Nothing, except... Some distance off, there was a black blur. ~Ai! There they are, the goblins! Indeed they are here!~ The blur moved and started coming towards him slowly. Legolas waited patiently for it to come closer, dread filling him. And then...

"Mornië?!... Mornië!! Mellon [friend], what are you doing here? Ai, how I am glad to see you! What happened? Where are we? What came to be of those evil creatures?!"

The mare, seeing Legolas awake, simply nuzzled him gently and sweetly with her nose, as a sign of reassurance and also to show him how happy she was that he was well.

In return, he thanked her and patted her head, and then, leaning onto her he tried to stand. She eased his movements, leaning close too, in turn. He felt disoriented as a sudden rush of blood flowed into his head. He held Mornië tighter and she distressed.

Legolas understood the horse's reactions and promptly assured her he was well. Now he could have a better vision of his surroundings. There were no signs of goblins anywhere, not even any signs of a fight that would explain their strange disappearance, and still there was that strange light from the night before. He decided to leave those questions for the moment, he would consider them later. For now, he would tend to his injuries; there didn't seem to be any immediate danger.

Nearby flowed a quiet stream of pure crystal-clear waters, coming down directly from the high, icy peaks of the mountains above. Despite the height, its shores were covered with green grass, glistening with the night's dew. That's where he was standing, on the grass, near a couple of lonely and sad trees that dipped their lower branches in the water.

He asked Mornië to help him to the stream. The mare complied. As they moved, Legolas watched her for any injuries. There were none and he was grateful, for he loved her more than any other steed he had ever had.

She had been a wild strayed horse, whom the elf had saved from some angry spiders when she was but a colt. When he had left, though, she had followed him all the way, until at some point of the road, one of his companions had turned back to the young mare, trying to get her to go back, but she had kept going. However, when it had been Legolas who told her to go back and live freely outside the perilous woods, she had gave him a sad look and turned back to where they had came from. He remembered looking at the retreating form with immense curiosity as to why she had acted so, as well as with a tinge of sadness.

Some time later, Legolas had been sent on a mission to destroy some spiders' foul nest that was located too near the Elven Realm for safety. Things had gone terribly wrong, and the Prince had been separated from the rest of the group. Since he had no more arrows, and his knife would not defend him for too long against such a large number of spiders, he'd made for the borders of the great forest.

He had been moving carefully, always listening to what was going on around him, making sure the spiders were not setting some trap. He knew of many who had fallen that way, especially unsuspecting wanderers. The spiders would watch from afar, tangling their webs as if building walls between the trees. The loner would be trapped between their webs and, before he knew it, some spider had bit him, leaving the poison to work. But Legolas knew of this and, therefore, paid attention to everything. He heard something move nearby and looked for the source. A shadow had come from between the trees, but then, he'd recognised the form to be that of a horse and, better than that, he knew which horse it was. She'd allowed him to mount and took him from the dangerous zone and back to the group.

After that, she was going to leave again, as Legolas had bid her to before. She'd been walking slowly and with an absolutely miserable look, when the elf understood the puzzle that had set into his mind the first time he'd met the mare. And so, he did what he thought was best, for he, too, had grown rather fond of her.

"Mornië!", he'd called and, as if it had been her name since birth, the mare had turned and trotted back next to him. And with that single word, a friendship had been made.

As he got to know Mornië better, he'd found that she was quite like him in more than one way. She was a 'rebel horse', if you could call it so. She had a most strong, as well as stubborn will, and a spirit of fire, but also a deep sense of duty and loyalty towards those for whom she cared. Physically, she was a fine horse; not the fastest, but a most resistant one. She was as black as a Rhîw [Winter] night and just as vigorous, hence her name, Darkness. Her eyes shone with the same radiance the stars did in those nights, and her bearing was a proud and noble one. Indeed, sometimes Legolas wondered if the Valar had not sent him this mare themselves! She was gentle to all elves, but somewhat weary of others. But she would let none mount her, save Legolas or, with reluctance, some other that the elf bid her to, unless, of course, need forced her to.

Presently, however, when he reached the small riverbank, he let himself drop to the ground and splashed some water into his burning wounds. He could not help to gasp, as he saw his reflection in the clear waters - scarred, bloody and very bruised. He almost didn't recognise himself. Footsteps were heard, breaking Legolas' troubled line of thought. He instinctively turned to look at the source of the sound and, inevitably, winced in pain as he did so.

"Now, now... easy Thranduilion [son of Thranduil]! No need to get so alarmed! You were in quite a bad shape when I found you. Well, to be honest, you still are. And you look terrible, my Prince! What would your father say about that?" The elf smiled and let out a long breath, not only in relief, but also in amusement at the words spoken.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir! I should have known, what other would cause strange lights to come out in the middle of night! Ai!, no more do I care for physical wounds, as they can be healed in time! It is because of you that I cry in joy! I know not the will of the Valar, but I thank them and you Mithrandir for releasing me of the goblins' hold! And my dear friend, as for my father... right now, I could not care less! Well, perhaps not only now... I have always paid little heed to most of his words!..."

"Then I shall leave, young one! Let it not be because of me that your wounds have worsened! I have tended to some, but your back and leg I have not touched nor cleansed, and walking around is the last thing you should be doing, my stubborn friend! Let me see to them now and afterwards you may do as you please. I have long gave up even attempting to tell you wilful young elves what to do and perchance your father should as well..."

He knew the elf to be merely jesting and he'd responded in kind. Legolas respected and loved his father and King immensely, even though sometimes they did disagree on some matters. Outsiders would not call him the Crown Prince of Taur-e-Ndaedelos, for he and the King could be very different, and Legolas purposely ignored his rank at times. Things at Mirkwood were very different from the other realms indeed, Mithrandir mused. On other occasions, though, Legolas could also truly be his father's son, especially when angered or annoyed. The istar [wizard] smiled kindly and then moved to clean and dress the many injuries that covered the elf, for it had not merely been the 'back and leg' that were left unattended, but practically the whole body. Removing the sand was especially painful, even with Mithrandir's skill. All of the grains had to be taken out, otherwise there would be the danger of infection, even with elven healing.

Finally, when all was tended, Mithrandir gave Legolas some waybread and water, along with some strange herbs that would counteract the poison - according to the ithron [wizard], it was intended to prevent the wounds from healing - and left him to rest peacefully the rest of the day, assuring him that they were perfectly safe where they were. There was no need to move out immediately, for it would be some time until the goblins attacked again, if indeed they were to attack.

Legolas was most grateful to Mithrandir. He did not even wish to consider what he would be going through right now, had he not been rescued. Mornië, too, was filled with joy, now that he was well. She never left his side. And so, happily following the istar's advice and inwardly laughing at his last comments, knowing them to be well true at times, Legolas gave in to a dreamless and blissful slumber, lulled by the memory of the kind, gentle voice he'd heard; this time, in the elves' natural way, mingling reality with the world of elven dreams and pushing all his troubles aside for the moment. He felt exhausted and the last thing he remembered thinking, was that he had to ask the wizard about what exactly had happened the night before.


	5. Tying Loose Ends

****

A/N: After this chapter, hopefully, I'll be getting to the part that truly made me want to write this story. Yes, it's true, none of these chapters were actually in my plans, but I thought "Que se dane!", er... *AHEM!*... "To hell with it!", so instead of writing a nice line like "The journey across the mountains was uneventful", I decided to put up five extra chapters, practice my writing a bit and make Legolas' life somewhat miserable before I got to what I wanted! =D You have no idea of all the twists and turns this story has already suffered! Tell me something: is this going too slow? 'cause I can't help having that feeling when I'm reading it...

Review!!... please?... I hate to say this, but if I don't get more reviews, I'll stop updating chapters and keep writing this just to myself, since I am unable of leaving something like this unfinished... If no one's interested, then it's not worth the trouble of coming here and post new stuff! I started writing another story, but I definitely won't post that one unless I'm asked to... If anyone's curious on what it's about you can go read the notes I left on my new project here. It's called "Fallen Leaves".

Originally, I had Radagast be with Gandalf, but that kinda messed up the story, and so I changed it to this.

________________

****

Chapter V - Tying Loose Ends

When next he awoke, Legolas found two identical faces directly above him, one on each side. He smiled and groaned, before turning around, not wanting at all to see them.

"Well, good morning to you too, mellon nin [my friend]! How are you feeling? I must say, you look awful! Not only for your wounds, but your face! It has cuts all over it! And your hair..." Legolas faced the twins again.

"I'd be much better if not for you two!", he teased. "How did you get here? Where's Mithrandir?" They laughed.

"I see by your words that your mind's still a bit cloudy... Of course we're here! You didn't think we'd desert you, did you? Mithrandir's off to find more wood and some herbs for you. He asked us to stay and never leave your side. And so we have!"

"I have my doubts about that last part, whether it was really Mithrandir who said that, but thank you anyway." They all grinned knowingly at each other, and the two sons of Elrond held Legolas in greeting.

"Welcome to this side of the mountains! Now, seriously, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. But it's mostly my side that's hurting, not to mention my leg. You two were with Mithrandir?"

"Yes, we were. Let us see to that side of yours, then." They carefully turned Legolas, so that they could have better access to the injury. Mithrandir had already bandaged it, but it needed to be changed. Blood soaked it, both dry and fresh, from the still healing wound. Elrohir went to fetch cloth to bandage it and water to clean it.

While they were both tending to Legolas, Elladan started telling the wood-elf of what had happened the night before. Legolas heard them intently, for he was both eager to hear the tale of the goblins' disappearance, and to learn as much as he could that would tell anything about that voice. He still could not forget it, so serene, and yet so full of confidence at the same time.

"We were heading North, with Mithrandir, from Lothlórien, back to Rivendell. Though, I think Mithrandir's going to the lands of the Little People, further West of the Misty Mountains. We'd been walking for a good part of the day, and had stopped for some rest, when this distressed mare came to us. It was Mornië, as you can guess, and she bore a pack along her back. We could not figure out what had happened, nor why this mare was there, riderless. And, to top it all, she would not let us close either! It was most strange, for she was there to get us, beyond any doubt, but at the same time, wished to keep her distance.

"Finally, Elrohir here convinced her that we were friends, who wished no harm, and to help in what we could. Only then did she let us close enough to see the things she carried. Both Elrohir and I recognised them at once as yours.

"Just then, we started hearing screams and, shortly afterwards, sounds of a fight. Judging by the growls and cries, they were surely mountain goblins. We feared, then, for your sake. By the time we reached you, light had just faded and the stars had begun to shine, 'twas already aduial [nightfall].

"Apparently, the goblins were fighting amongst themselves, for many of them lay dead on the ground. I do not know what could have caused such, but these creatures are not known for their social skills anyway. Maybe one of them felt it was time to rearrange the leadership of the group, who can tell? Therefore, Elrohir and myself started making loud sounds to scare them off, and we still killed a good many of them, before the end. Mithrandir, of course, contributed with his shows of light and fire, which made him famous throughout Arda. We were able to slay their leader, apparently, for as we hit him, the rest just ran off.

"Anyway, when it was over and everyone had fled, we finally came upon you laying on the ground, unmoving. I must say, you gave us quite the fright, for one would call you dead. We left the spot then, and went to this little clearing. Mornië was more than happy to carry you.

"Before you woke, however, the two of us left to check the area, and see if those creatures were still around. We returned while you were resting. You know the story from there."

"Thank you Elladan, thank you Elrohir. This small tale of yours has truly cleared my mind!" ~Not as much as I would like to though... but if they thought me dead, then the Lady who spoke to me must have surely been one of the Valier! Perhaps Lady Nienna, giving me strength, or even Elbereth! Ai!, I shall hold the memory dearly in my heart, even if I have not true knowledge of her identity, nor understandment of the words... I shall call thee Thuriniel, or Lindómawen since you have spoken to me in Quenya, the Lady of Secrets or the Lady of the Beautiful Voice.~

~*~

A few days later, the group set out from the mountains, for Legolas was capable of journeying again. He and Mithrandir were walking side by side, Mornië abreast them as well, and the twins wandered from either the back of the group to the front, scouting ahead. They were now leaving the mountains, but still following in its steep slopes, down rarely used paths full of loose rocks.

Legolas' leg was splintered and he walked with Mornië supporting him. For many times did he loose his footing and balance with it, in a most unelven manner. He refused to ride and leave the istar on foot, but, when offered, Mithrandir too had said no. Therefore, they both walked, even if one with more ease than the other. The elf's side, too, was heavily bandaged, but now it did not disturb him more than an overly tight tunic would. Mithrandir and Elladan had tended to it well, and elven healing was making justice to its fame.

They journeyed in amicable silence, now and then singing a few short songs or exchanging stories, especially between the three elves. Legolas noted that the wizard was too silent and decided to change that.

"Mithrandir, would you tell us one of your stories? They are always wonderful and full of adventure! What have you been up to lately?" The istar could not help to jest.

"Why, Legolas!... it's not like Princes to show so much curiosity! And it was only one question! One would say you were but a child!"

"Ah, Mithrandir, pray tell! For I am eager to hear!" The wizard chuckled softly.

"You woodelves don't really get the credit you should! You are unlike any other of your kin, more noble in your own way and sometimes best counsellors than the High Elves, even though you are said to be lesser in knowledge and considered inferior to the Calaquendi [Elves of the Light, who have seen Valinor]!" Legolas was confused at this, and Mithrandir saw it, even though the istar chose to ignore it. He then started telling about one adventure he'd had, when travelling in the far southern lands of men. All the elves listened to it with full ears, for Mithrandir's tales were truly fantastic.

"When will we be arriving at Imladris, do you think?", Legolas asked some time after it was over.

"I'd say around midday, by tomorrow. And now it is my turn to be curious, my Prince. Would you care to enlighten me as to the reasons that would make Thranduil send his own kin to the land of Elrond Peredhel? I assume that is why you are here, is it not?"

"Aye, indeed." Legolas smiled. "And you, my old friend, who would say that you are one of the mighty Istari? By your eagerness, one would call you nothing but a child!" They both laughed, and then Legolas turned serious again and continued. "You assume correctly, Mithrandir, it is on my father's behalf that I come to this land, but it is not with a light heart. My homeland is under constant attacks by the foul creatures of Dol Guldur. Something must be done, my folk cannot hold them back forever. We are growing weary and weaker with each passing strike. We still have the strength to hold, but we fear that in future times we might not."

"I see, I agree that something must be done about that ill tower and I too shall make council with the Heren Istarion, my Order, to decide what must be done, for now."

"Once again, I thank you Mithrandir!"

"No need, my friend, for this peril belongs to all of Ennor, not to the Sylvan Elves alone. You have stood thus for too long!"

No more words were spoken and they did arrive to Imladris the following day. The Prince's injuries were almost fully mended, they did not trouble him too much anymore. And even if they did, the sight before them was too breath-taking to be spoiled by such small things. The sun shone and reflected on the green leaves of Imladris' fine and exuberant trees, their colour in a silent and peaceful duel against the blue of the sky and the grey of the stony cliffs around them, to see which one was fairest. Birds sang happily, fine pure tunes, and jumped from branch to branch in their silly games.

Legolas would have found it somewhat amusing, that everything seemed to invite him, so unlike his own home, were he not too busy standing perplexed by all the beauty of that blessed region. Evil had not touched it and a sense of calm was all around them. ~The stories do not do it justice!~ The twins were smiling at him.

"Glad to see you like our home, mellon!"


	6. Of Rivendell

****

A/N: Ai, Elbereth! Are all those dialogues back there really... *mine*?? Heca!! I must have been possessed by the 'speech Muse' or something!...

Er... maybe I should make more threats?... LOL! THANK YOU!!! It's rewarding to know people are reading... Ai! This story is a brain twister! Good to know it pays off! So don't worry, I WILL keep updating, slow as I might be...

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF TIME IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE!!!! School's killing me... IT'S ALL PHILOSOPHY'S AND BIOLOGY'S FAULT!!! It's 'test-season'... =/

It's rather funny some of you mentioned Legolas' hair, but I'm not going to tell you why just yet... I need to meditate on it first - too many dialogues in between... Ai, Thuriniel, dump Legolas and help ME! ;P Maybe on the next chapter, depends on my mood, as everything else! ;) But whenever I do mention it again, be sure that it's dedicated to you two: Lossie Alqua (LOL! Maybe, but I really don't remember anything like it! Anyways, you gave me an excellent idea!... You'll see it later!) and Adrienne (Sport? ROTFL! Don't kill me, but when I read your review all I could think of was Sylvester Stallone all bleeding in "Rocky" - you choose which one... You know, after the fights: "Adrian!!!!" "Rocky!!!!"... er... that would mean Legolas is Rocky, wouldn't it?... *shudders* O.O! Best to simply forget it!)

About my lovely Thuriniel *smiles proudly*... Galadriel? Never thought about her, since she and Legolas still haven't met... or at least Legolas hasn't, but that really doesn't mean anything, does it? I guess she can be whomever you want! When I was revising the story, though, I was enlightened, and discovered her identity. But I'm not saying... ;) And with this, I just realised that I still haven't told any of you when exactly this takes place... Didn't anyone wonder about it? Ai, my philosophy teacher would have your heads over this! ;) If you've read RotK, ALL of it, you'll find out on this chapter! (That is, if I ever end these notes... Sorry, can't help it! I feel like I'm plugged in to electricity or something... I'm sooo happy!!)

Kapaali (you get to have your own exclusive paragraph, just for that review!): REALLY?? WAY TO GO, TOLKIEN!!! I JUST LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE WITH EVERY NEW THING THAT I LEARN!!! (Just one more thing about 'the hair thingy': I don't think the real Legolas would have made such a big deal over it... That's partly the movie's influence, I suppose. To me, the hair is more of a symbol of the many differences between the Elves and Orcs. He's a warrior! Don't you think that maybe he's too busy killing orcs and spiders to care about his hair? Of all things, why hair?!) Thank you so much for the info! Actually, I'm reading that book, but I'm still at The Fall Of Gondolin - just GRAND!! -, so it must be somewhere after that, right? I just have to see!... *checks* It's right at the end! ROTFL - especially like the parts "wrathful comment" and "ladylike"! eheh... =D

Thank you to everyone else whom I did not mention! Hope you keep reading and enjoying it as much as I do writing it!

Ok... I think those are enough notes for now... I enjoy myself WAY to much writing those for it to be entirely healthy... OH NO! I was rambling, wasn't I? oO? Oh, s***...

This chapter's a light one, not at all like the others! It matches my present mood. I'm not too sure about the descriptions... :/ My copies of FotR and "The Hobbit" have been recently abducted by a friend of mine (forgive me - "The Sisterhood of the Ring", as he so eloquently puts it! Not for the obvious reasons alone, though. It's for much more horrifying thoughts as well... =D - HELLUIN!!! I WANT THEM BACK!!! OR NO QUETTAPARMA QUENYANNA FOR YOU!!) and since I haven't read them in a while now, there are likely to be lots of mistakes and made up stuff... I wrote a combination of what I think I remember and some things from the movie, and who knows, maybe The Fall Of Gondolin found its way into this as well, the little Balrog!

________________

****

Chapter VI - Of Rivendell

They parted ways with Mithrandir at the stone bridge, before entering Imladris. After saying their farewells, Legolas decided to stand there for a little while. He wished to fully absorb all the bliss of that land and to miss nothing of it. Lord Elrond could wait. It was so different from Mirkwood. Not fairer, not better either, simply of a different kind. Each corner seemed to have a different story to tell, and there were not any two alike. Each kept its own secrets, but would gladly share them with whomever wished to learn of them.

They crossed the small bridge, and Legolas was finally able to see the Last Homely House. A woman was standing at the front, as if she was expecting them.

Legolas was at awe. No matter what he'd already seen of the region, everything continued to impress him. There were many waterfalls in the valley, all falling into the Bruinen below. Water particles filled the air about them, reflecting and separating the colours of the bright sun's rays and creating a ceiling of many small rainbows over the streams.

Lótessë [May] was bright in its final glory, preparing the way for Nárië [June]. Beeches and oaks graced the banks of the main river, and the sent of pine-trees was also clear in the air, coming from the narrow paths around the vale. All in all, it was a safe, beautiful haven, protected by steep hills.

The woman was of mortal kind, but still Legolas was surprised with her grace and poise. She had a regal air about her, but also a tinge of great sadness. She seemed to be waiting for someone, indeed, but not for those who had arrived.

"Mae govannen, my Lady! What are you doing out here, in the open, all by yourself?"

"Mae govannen, mellyn [Well met, friends]! And I'm looking for Estel. Again." The twins laughed at the comment.

"Well, I'm sure he'll show up for lunch! My Lady, this is Prince Legolas, of the Elven Realm of Mirkwood. He has long been a good friend of ours. Legolas, mellon, may I present you to Lady Gilraen." The twins exchanged a glance.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure."

"Likewise, my Prince. Forgive me if I'm wrong, I am merely a woman of the Dúnedain and know little of the matters of the Elven folk, but were not the Lords of Rivendell and Mirkwood in... how should I say..."

"No need Lady, I understand what you mean, and yes, it is true. That is part of the reason why I have come here."

"Legolas! Don't tell me that your father has finally decided to put aside that ridiculous quarrel of his!" Elrohir suddenly exclaimed, speaking for the first time.

"Why, my foolish Elrohir! If I'm not mistaken, it was not alone my father's fault that caused this issue!"

"What?! How dare you come here into our own lands, to our house, to speak such of our father! Besides, you're the one who looks terrible!" If looks could kill, the Rivendell elf would have fallen lifeless to the ground, by the intense glare Legolas was giving him. Only two murmured words, however, left his lips, barely audible.

"Rivendell elves..."

"My Lords, please! Do not fight! I'm sorry to have brought up such a question, I never considered you'd react like this! I meant not to further aggravate the relationships between your two lands!" Gilraen was indeed quite distressed, but Elladan smiled.

"Do not worry yourself, Lady Gilraen, they only jest! They do not mean what they say, merely enjoy themselves arguing with each other! If it were up to the three of us, the real fight would have long been dismissed."

"Yes, my Lady. My wise brother Elladan speaks true. Do not trouble yourself! But Legolas, you do look rather..."

"Elrohir..."

"Never mind."

Gilraen laughed at their teasing, but quieted down and stepped aside, when Lord Elrond came out of the house. Elladan looked cautiously at Legolas and addressed the Lord, wondering what his reaction would be. His father was wise, and would surely welcome the Prince, despite the circumstances.

"Father, may I introduce you to Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Taur-e-Ndaedelos." Elrond considered this for a second and graced the Prince with a strange look, but made no further case of it.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Thranduilion." Legolas wasn't sure of what to say, given the way he was called and what he must surely look like to the eyes of the Elven Lord. He chastised himself for not remembering to stop along the way and fix himself up, Mithrandir's words of amusement now echoing seriously through his mind. ~What would your father say about that?~ So he chose to speak of what he had thought upon arrival.

"Thank you, my Lord. Imladris is a fine land indeed, the stories that are told and sung do no justice to its real beauty." Elrond seemed pleased. Legolas knew, from the twins, that he wasn't like Thranduil in the matters concerning the two Houses, so he took it as a good sign. ~What wouldn't father say if he knew I came before the Lord of Imladris looking like this... Ai, Thuriniel, you have helped me before! Please do not let him find out!~

"Come, no need for formalities here! My sons have told me much about you and I am pleased to have finally met you. But, pray tell, what would a Mirkwood elf be doing in this land?"

"I am most pleased as well, my Lord. I come here with word from my father, concerning both the forest of Mirkwood and all those who live by it, and also in hopes of finally burying the past quarrels between our kin."

"Very well. For now, however, we shall eat and be merry, for you must surely be weary of travelling and judging by your look, Prince Legolas, I'd wager you would especially like to clean up and rest for a while, is it not? Are you in need of a healer?" Elrond granted him a kind smile, and Legolas responded in turn.

"Nay, my Lord, no need. And you would wager most correctly!"

Elrond then excused himself and left, as another elf came to take the horses to the stables. The three friends were preparing to enter the house as well, when, suddenly, a small figure came out of nowhere and threw himself at Gilraen. He was gasping and laughing at the same time, and Gilraen smiled warmly at him, as did the twins.

"Estel, what have you been up to this time? Where have you been all day?"

"Ai, mother, I found this wonderful place! Come, I want to show you!" He turned around to drag her along, and saw the other elves standing there. "Elladan! Elrohir! You're back!" Then, he focused on Legolas. "And who are you?"

"I am Legolas. Lady Gilraen, this youngling is your son Estel, I assume?" Legolas was delighted with the youth's energy.

"Yes, he is." She said nothing more, but discreetly looked over at the twins, trying to go unnoticed. Elrohir tensed and Elladan became nervous. Mortal eyes would not see this, perhaps, but to an elf, it was rather obvious. ~What's this?~ A tense atmosphere settled between them, and Estel, in the middle, just looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what was going on. It was Elrohir who finally broke the silence.

"I say, lunch will be served soon and you should prepare, Legolas. Lets get in!" Elrohir took the wood-elf inside, and left the Lady and her son with Elladan.

They finally entered the Last Homely House and found that, inside, a beautiful hallway decorated with carved wooden doors and marvellous paintings greeted them. At the end of it, there were staircases leading to the upper floor, whirling around a bell-tower. That was where they were going. Legolas' room was on the top floor, facing East, overlooking a porch and a beautiful garden from a small balcony.

"Make yourself comfortable, mellon. I'll see if I can have someone bring you new clothes... how's your leg? I noticed earlier that you still had a slight limp."

"Thank you, Elrohir. My leg is almost fine, the goblins did not break it too badly."

"Fine. Don't take too long, the bell will ring soon." Then he left the room, and left Legolas alone to his thoughts.

~What just happened down there? Why did everyone get so tense all of a sudden? I don't understand...~


	7. Gilraen And Silima

****

A/N: Thanks Helluin! ~Oh... I missed you, yes I did, my little bookys! My preciousssesss...~ =D I finally have SotR and tH back! Thanks to my reviewers, who still lift my spirits all the way to Taniquetil!! (hm... I like that one!...) And, who's the little brat? Read on! ;)

This chapter's dedicated to my sweet 'Green Flaming Pijama Cat' - CHEER UP, PLEASE!!! You'll learn, just don't give up!! EVER!!!! =D

Tests are still going and although they're almost through, don't expect updates to be fast! (if anyone's actually interested...) Chapter's title: didn't quite know what to call it, so there you go. I actually like the title more than I do the real chapter... Feel like I spend the whole time doing explanations. Do I?

________________

****

Chapter VII - Gilraen And Silima

After Elrohir had left and Legolas had quickly bathed, he found that someone had left a new, clean tunic and some breeches on his bed. They were of a shade of beautiful forest-green, as would suit a wood-elf, but not overly ornamented. Embroideries in silver thread decorated the cuffs and neckband of the tunic in patterns of vines and ivy leafs, and silver buttons completed the set. Just after he had finished dressing, someone knocked on his door. It was a maid and she brought a knife and a towel.

"Good evening Prince Legolas. Lord Elrohir sent me to do what I could about your hair, and see if anything else was needed." She bowed and looked away, shyly.

"Come in. There really isn't all that much to be done. Unless, of course, you know of some spell to make it grow back." She smiled. Obviously, she was very nervous for some reason. "What's your name? I'd like to know who's going to be holding a blade to my head." She laughed.

"I'm called Silima. And don't worry, I'll simply try to even up your hair a bit, that's all. I was told there was something wrong about your leg too. Is there anything I can do?"

"It was broken, but it's been over a week now. I think it's almost fine, thank you."

"Well, I should very much like to see it anyway, I have some skills in healing."

She fetched a chair for Legolas to sit in, laid the towel over his shoulders and started cutting his hair short. Legolas took the opportunity to relax, letting the soft movements lull him. He closed his eyes and started thinking as he waited.

He considered what he would say to Lord Elrond, and how his home would be faring by now. Unexpectedly, he found himself thinking of just how much he missed Mirkwood and decided then that he would return soon. Imladris was a pleasant land, but there was really no need to linger there, and he could not help the feeling that he was needed back in Taur-e-Ndaedelos. Mayhap in a week he would ride out and go back to his beloved woods.

A sweet pull of the hair on the right side of his head pushed his thoughts elsewhere and, as much as he did not wish to think about it, it was unavoidable. Thoughts came of his sister, sweet Moralphwen. She, too, used to love playing with his hair, but only with that of his right side, always twirling her fingers around the golden locks. He grieved for not being with her. He had not seen her in such a long time... Legolas wondered if he would be able to even recognise her now. But he wished not to dwell on this, he could not, for it was too painful. Therefore, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the present time only, watching as Silima cut off strands of blond hair, one by one.

When Silima had finished cutting, she asked to take a look at his leg. After examining it, she decided it was best to bandage it again, to make sure the bone stayed in place and kept still in the final stage of healing. Indeed it had not been a serious injury and perhaps even on the next two days or so it would be fully healed. Once again her motions were soft, as not to trouble Legolas, but had the reverse effect. He struggled to keep his mind off the past. After finishing, she excused herself and left him alone in the room. Only moments later, however, a knock on the door was heard, and he went to answer it.

"Elrohir! I was just wondering where is the meal to be held."

"Elladan. And that's just why I'm here. You've missed it already! Like your hair... I've brought you some food, and there's something I'd like to tell you." They went inside and sat by a wooden table. As Legolas ate, Elladan started talking and explaining.

"Remember when we got here, and stayed so tense when you asked about Estel?" The wood-elf nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I'm not sure if Elrohir, or even my father, agree to this, but I feel like I have to explain it to you."

Elladan then told him of all the events that had happened in the western lands, some years ago. How the two twins had gone to meet Arathorn, son of Arador, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and how they had gotten into a fight with orcs. It had been an accursed day, for Arathorn had been slain, with an arrow through the eye. Lady Gilraen was his wife and the twins, for fear of what chase the dark forces might ensue to find the heir of Elendil and kill him as well, had decided it was best to bring them both to Imladris, the safest place for the little one. After all, the child was no more than two years old and, in fact, distantly related to Elrond himself.

"Now, please Legolas, mellon, promise me you will keep it a secret! No one is supposed to know of this, Estel himself doesn't know. Promise me you will not tell a soul about this!"

"I promise. Thank you for letting me know, I did wonder about it then."

"I must go now. See you later." Elladan left and cried back when he was already walking in the corridor "And try not to miss dinner when the bell rings again!"

~*~

Dinner was served on a great hall, next to the front entrance, behind one of those fine doors that had captured Legolas' attention earlier. It was a large room, filled with elves. Legolas was seated next to Elladan and across his brother. Elrond had not yet arrived. When he saw him, Elrohir just smiled mischievously and Elladan spoke.

"I already told my brother and father about our talk earlier, Legolas. Father is talking to Glorfindel and Erestor and some others about something, they would not tell us what. Probably boring businesses, anyway."

"You never did tell me Estel's real name."

"It's Aragorn, son of Arathorn, but it's a dangerous subject. Secrecy is of the most importance here, so always call him Estel."

They said nothing more and started slowly eating. The food was marvellous and Legolas wondered if there could be anything in that place that was not; everything seemed to be perfect. He actually felt some embarrassment when he tried to compare his home to this. ~Nay, my home is also wonderful, in its own way. Things are just different.~

When they had just finished, between many stories and jokes (mostly concerning hair), and were about to leave for a stroll in the gardens outside, the Elven Lords finally arrived. Elrond went to Legolas.

"Forgive me, my Prince, for not having talked to you yet. I have been busy with other affairs equally important, and it has become late. Perhaps it would be wisest if we left our talk for tomorrow morning?"

"Very well, my lord. And where will I find you?"

"In my study. There are many things that I myself wish to discuss with you."

"Yes. I shall see you in the morning, then. Good night, Lord Elrond."

The three friends went outside to the gardens on the East side of the house. They spent the night talking and singing and enjoying themselves under Elbereth's starlight. The cool fragrance of the flowers in the gardens filled the warm air, only occasionally troubled by a smooth breeze. Ithil [the moon], in its white radiance, was high in the dark sky when they finally felt it was time to retire.

Legolas decided to end the perfect evening in a perfect way, so he climbed a tree and, lightly jumping from branch to branch, made his way to his room's veranda, full of elven grace. The twins just laughed and applauded him. He bowed in turn, while standing on the banister, and said his good-wishes for the night. Elrohir, however, just could not help but to add something of his own.

"Show-off!" Legolas laughed.

"Ah! My good Elrohir, you're just jealous! Now, farewell and good night, mellyn!"


	8. Of Parchments And Dreams

****

A/N: Ah!... I like this chapter much more than I did the last. Though, descriptions are mostly based on my imagination alone; I had only the vaguest idea of where it was heading when I started writing it and, of course, it's a bit short. All in all, I'm rather happy with it. So, I guess it'll be a happy chappy! (*3h57m32s later...* - I have now hit the bottom of lameness... ;P - picture Gandalf in Moria) Somehow, in the end of the chapter a little something from my Portuguese class managed to infiltrate... *spooky!* I'll just have to study less for school... LOL! =)

Random thought: it's so weird writing words like 'themselves', etc! All I can think of is elves! oO?!

________________

****

Chapter VIII - Of Parchments And Dreams

The next day, Legolas was feeling well rested and his spirits seemed to have lifted to the heights of Taniquetil itself! He rose early in the morning and made his way to the same room in which he had been the night before, hoping to find some breakfast. Instead, he found Silima starting to eat her own. There was no one else he knew, so he made his way to her.

"Mára'rin, herinya [good morning, my lady]. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Mára'rin, my Prince. Not at all, I would very much appreciate the company. How are you feeling this morning? I trust your leg is better?"

"I feel as good as new! 'Tis as if all fatigue has been driven back by this radiant place! And, please, just call me Legolas. Would you happen to know where I can find the twins? Or perhaps lord Elrond?"

"Very well, Legolas. I don't know about the twins, but the Lord is in his study. I can take you there, if you'd like."

"Thank you. Just let me eat something too and I'll be ready to go."

They ate and had a friendly talk. Afterwards, Silima took the Prince to the first floor. She was leading him in about the very same direction that his room was in, but made a right turn in the hallway before reaching his door. Legolas was surprised he had not noticed this corridor, even though it must have been well lit the day before, since beautiful torches graced the walls on both sides. It was not really what you'd call a corridor, but some sort of a small hall, behind which a door, with two stone columns siding it, laid. To it, Silima went and knocked softly. An almost imperceptible reply of "Minno [enter]" was heard from inside, choked by the room's wall, and so they did.

A large room greeted them, richly decorated with old tapestries covering the walls. Things there were of many different cultures. Pieces crafted by the Noldor of Eregion, perhaps even by Celebrimbor himself, metal and precious stones worked into gracious forms. Stone statues, probably of Noldorin origin as well; flags and swords of Men there were also, and even Dwarven-made pieces, in which the skill that only their kind possessed was well evident. These had most likely came from Moria, the great underground Dwarven mansions they called Khazad-dûm in their own tongue. Once, in the Dark Years, there had been great friendship between Elves and Dwarves. Not any more, though.

Other walls had nothing but bookshelves filled to the ceiling with old tomes to adorn them. Legolas thought that some of those must surely be older than him. Indeed it was so, for some of the books dated back to the First Age of the world, when Man was young. In many cases, the knowledge was lost to all, for the languages and symbols used in them were now forgotten, even by the elders and the lore-masters. Shelves there were full of rolled parchments, probably maps or stories never copied or organised into books, yellowed by age. Legolas was amazed at the amount of knowledge contained in one single room and wished for the opportunity to read and learn some of it.

A large balcony covered the Southern and Eastern sides of the room and, to the West, a smaller door opened to another division. The furniture was all in wood and carved with much skill in shapes of fair Elven maidens, young plants or plain curves and curls. Lord Elrond was sitting by a plain desk, ornamented only with some well-placed curves on its legs, reading one of the old books with interest. When the pair entered, however, it was not long before he had raised himself and walked the short distance in between to greet them.

Silima greeted the Lord and then excused herself, leaving the two alone in the study. Mirkwood's Prince and Rivendell's Lord sat down by the same desk Elrond had been earlier, and talked about many things.

They had not discussed over half of their business, however, when they were suddenly interrupted by a clear bell ringing - it was midday already and they had not noticed how time had passed so quickly. They went not to eat, though, and carried on their conversation.

They spoke of Taur-e-Ndaedelos and of Dol Guldur, of Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul, of the old days and of those to come. They spoke of Elves, Men and Dwarves and of the new shadow that was threatening to cover Ennor once more. In the end, it was decided that Rivendell would send aid to Mirkwood, to try and clear the woods of what evil they could. Imladris would also be in charge of sending a war party to the Hithaeglir, in hopes of clearing the road that connected East to West from Orcs and what other fell creatures that might inhabit the dark places protected by the white peaks. With this settled, Elrond addressed Legolas on a new subject.

"We have spoken here of many of the dangers that threaten us in these days and many things concerning these have been decided already. However, there is one more thing of which I would speak to you. My son Elladan tells me that you have come to know of our other guest's identity, is that not so? Lady Gilraen and her son?"

"Aye, my Lord, it is as you say. I am aware that the child - Aragorn is it not his name? - is the heir of Isildur, as I am fully aware of the dangers and the importance around him. The dark Lord's forces shall do everything to see him destroyed. I have already given my word to Elladan, and now I give it to you as well. I assure you, my Lord, that I shall keep it secret and do what I can to make sure it remains so."

"I thank you. Years ago, me and my counsellors decided it was best to keep Aragorn and his mother here. I would raise him as my son, but he would have need of a new name. It is vital that his presence here goes unnoticed by the Enemy. His heritage, as well as his family history, shall be hidden, till the time comes when he will be ready to face it, and he shall be named Estel, Hope, until then."

"I understand, my Lord, and I agree that it was indeed the best course of action."

With that, they ended their conversation and exited the room.

Legolas went outside; he felt he had need of fresh air, after spending so much time indoors. He really didn't like these diplomatic duties all that much, but he knew just how important things like these were and, therefore, did them gladly. However, there were some times, much like this one now, in which he simply wished he was not the King's son. Then, he wouldn't have to be half a day in talks with a great Elven Lord, containing himself to let nothing transpire, but a mask of serenity, understandment and good-manners. It was draining, psychologically speaking of course.

The day was like the ones before it. Nothing had changed. The sun still shone and the rivers still flowed and the birds kept singing over it all as always. Legolas let himself be carried away by the peacefulness around him - he decided that on this day, he would do nothing more. So, he lay quietly on the smooth green grass and entered the world of dreams.

He was dreaming of many different things when a new beautiful figure came to his mind. He looked at it and inexplicably knew who it was, but, strangely, at the same time, could not really see it. If asked, he would not be able to describe or tell anything about it as a matter of fact - it simply was. This figure spoke not and remained at a certain distance from him, but Legolas somehow knew she was smiling.

"Ai, Lindómawen! Tulalyë nyenna ata. Tella lú, úmë haryanényë i lú na hantal, quimellë, tíralan or ni. Utanuvalyë elyë sín? Man nályë, herinya? [You come to me again. Last time, I had not the chance to thank you, lady, for watching over me. Will you not reveal yourself now? Who are you, my lady?]"

She did not reply, nor had the time to, for just then Legolas was awoken from his slumber by a presence from the real world, a very disturbing presence at that. Someone was shaking him awake, rather harshly, and Legolas could not help but to slightly groan, for once again he had parted with his Lindómawen too soon for his liking.


	9. Estel

****

A/N: Lossie, Adrienne, this is what I mentioned earlier. It's for you both! ;)

OMG!! Could that be the slightest hint of an actual plot at the end?? NO WAY!!! Fear not! I shall proceed at once to squashing it until there is nothing left but tiny unrecognisable pieces of sewing-thread! (it is a 'plotline', right? No? Ah, forget it... I should know by now that my attempts at humour always end up like this... I'm hopeless... *sniff*) =] R/R, pliz!!

________________

****

Chapter IX - Estel

"You're not an Elf, are you?"

"Well, greetings to you too and yes, of course I'm an Elf! What makes you say that, little one?"

"Well, I've always been told that Elves are the fairest to walk on these lands and, besides, they all have long hair! You don't look too good and your hair is shorter than mine! So, you can't be an Elf!" Legolas smiled at the child's innocent comments.

"Is that so? Let me tell you then, my young friend, that I am indeed an Elf! Beware of what you are told, and of what your eyes may mistakenly see!" Young Aragorn just made a face.

"You're right. You must be an Elf, because I have no idea what you just said means! My mother once told me that one should never ask for advice to the Elves, because they will say both yes and no at the same time." He recited as if it was a poem known by heart. "So I guess you should be an Elf. But you still don't look like one, so I still think you're not."

"Really? Well, has your mother told you anything else about Elves?"

"No... not that I can remember."

"She didn't happen to tell you that all Elves have pointed ears, unlike humans, now, did she?" He showed the youngling his ears, or rather, pointed at them, since they were pretty visible without the hair covering them.

"No, she didn't. Those are great! I want to have ears like those too! But that still doesn't make you an Elf." By now, Aragorn was starting to have second thoughts, but he didn't want to give in to the other's talk. "Are you a Dúnadan as well?"

"Very well, you've made your point. Have it your way - I'm not. But if you were to see me in, say... two days' time, then you would believe me!" Legolas was rather enjoying himself playing along with the child's game. No matter how old he was, he could still be amused with little things as these.

"Oi! Two days?! Why so long? Couldn't it be right now? Or at least sooner than that, it's such a long time from now!... I can't wait all that long!"

"Long? Two days? You are most impatient, my little friend!" The Mirkwood Elf laughed. "No I'm afraid it can't be any sooner. But let me see... to quench your thirst for speed, what say you we meet again before then? Would that be enough for you?"

"Still not good enough, but better I suppose! What's your name, by the way?"

"Ah, but I have already told you! Short is the memory of Men. I'm Legolas, I'm the one who spoke to you yesterday, when I'd just arrived at Rivendell and you were telling your mother about some beautiful place you'd found! And if I'm not mistaken you'd be young Estel, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, right, Legolas! And how do you know my name? Well, I should go to my mother now. It was good knowing you, since now I know that my mother and I are not the only ones around here that aren't Elves. I'll see you again later!" With that, the youth took off, never giving Legolas a chance to answer. ~Impatient youngling! But you'll soon learn to be patient if you are living with Elves! Especially with this Imladris folk!~

Legolas laid back down and contempted himself with just watching the blue sky and the bright sun, revelling in the peacefulness, until the house's bell rang once more that day, announcing dinner. He really didn't feel like going inside, for night was beginning to fall and a gentle breeze caressed the land. It was very pleasant to be outdoors, but soon he gathered enough courage to rise and leave - there would be plenty of times like these in times to come.

He went directly to the room where meals were served. It was much warmer than outside, mostly because of the torches lit on every wall illuminating the house's divisions, but also due to the amount of people within it. There were far more than on the previous night. In the middle of all the elven heads, Legolas found where the twins were and made his way to them. Before he could reach it, however, a blur passed in front of him, stopped and took a good look at him from below.

"No, you're still not an Elf!"

"Do not worry about that! Like I said earlier, in two days, you'll believe me. And now, weren't you supposed to be eating? Where's your mother?"

"Over there. But can I stay with you? Maybe during dinner you'll change and I'll be able to see!"

"No, young one. I assure you, I will not suddenly transform. Now go to your mother, I'm sure she's waiting for you!"

And the same way he came, the same way he went - as a running blur amidst all the sitting people. Legolas then resumed going to sit beside Elrohir, where a food-filled plate was already waiting for him.

"What was that about, mellon? I guess Estel really liked you!" The trio laughed heartily. "And where have you been all day? We wanted to show you Imladris! Don't tell us you've been all this time just talking with adar [father]?"

"Well, not the whole day, but a very good portion of it, yes! These things bore me, I'd very much rather to have spent it with you two, even though I'm sure you wouldn't simply take me to show Imladris, as you put it, knowing Elrohir."

"Why do you say that? And what do mean, 'knowing me'?" Elrohir faked an indignant face to make his point clear.

"I think you pretty much made it obvious with that little act of yours, brother. Everyone knows that you're all mischief! That's why they come to me, when they need something important."

"Now Elladan, just for saying that, I think you're much worse than me!"

"Calm down, you two. If you ask for my opinion, I think you're both terribly childish still. Perhaps I should go and sit by Estel to have an adult conversation? Or perchance tell him that you'd like to go and play with him sometime?"

"You're not any better yourself, Legolas!"

And so they spent their meal, amidst bickers and jokes, and once more went outside afterwards. The night was fairest and more temperate than the one before, if it were possible. They sang and talked and enjoyed themselves teasing each other. The twins gave Legolas a small tour of the vale, and in the end, they all settled near a stream beneath a great oak tree. Legolas remembered something then.

"Ai, mellyn, as much as I like staying here, I'm needed at home and miss it very much as well. I'm thinking on returning in about a week from now."

"Pray tell Legolas, you needn't hurry back already! Stay here some more time! Father doesn't mind it, if that's what's bothering you, and we, well you know that we always enjoy your company. Please stay for a while longer!"

"Nay, I truly must go back. Perhaps you'd care to accompany me during the way or at least part of it, like the other times? It's still about a month's journey."

"We can't. Father wants us here to help him with Estel and lady Gilraen. It was hard enough to get him to allow us to go to Lórien. But lets make the best of these last days! Tomorrow morn we'll go out riding and have a little archery competition. I'm very certain that this time I'll beat you, Legolas. We've been practising all year and I'd wager we've had more experience lately than you with all the fights going on in the West!"

"Ah, but you are mistaken there! I too had plenty of opportunities to practice. Things are not any different in the East, you know! Perhaps even worse than on the Sea's side of Ennor, but I do not wish to speak of it now. It is agreed then. Tomorrow, we'll settle our score in archery! Do you not wish to have a race as well, or are you finally convinced that your petty horses are no match for my Mornië?"

"Petty?!... It will be so then! We are sure that this time, we shall both win at both competitions and your horse will stay far behind us! I still think you cheated last time, in those woods near Eregion! I still say you'd been there before."

"And I still say that it doesn't surprise me you keep saying that, silly as you are!"

It had been a good day and a most pleasant night. The trio made their way into the house but they all failed to notice a dark figure hidden in the nearby bushes that had overheard their conversation. ~Mayhap I can follow them tomorrow, I'm sure they're going West.~ he thought to himself.


	10. From Bruinen To Mitheithel And Back Agai...

****

A/N: HEY! IT'S VACATION SEASON!!! Ok, only three days, I know, but who cares? THERE'S NO SCHOOL!!! YAY!!!

Anyone like to clear my mind on this? Is it 'looking forward to see' or 'looking forward to seeing'?? They both sound alright to me, so I don't know which one is the correct form! Tell me what you think of this chapter, I had to do lots of research on the geography! R/R!

________________

****

Chapter X - From Bruinen To Mitheithel And Back Again

The next day, they all rose early to prepare to leave. It seemed the twins had somehow planned everything the night before. Elladan went to fetch some food for them to take, while Elrohir and Legolas went to ready the horses.

They were all eager to leave, horses included, and the later were quite restless too, as if they had too much energy to hold within and couldn't wait any longer to be off. Elladan saddled the two silvery horses while Legolas fetched the weapons and checked them. He did so more out of habit than by actual need. Evil did not roam those parts of Arda and since they weren't going anywhere too far from Imladris, none of them believed there would be any troubles along the way.

Each bore a sword, or a long knife and a small dagger in Legolas' case, a bow and a quiver full of arrows - those would indeed be needed and would provide them with a good amount of fun. Legolas was looking forward with amusement to see the so-called-practice the twins had talked about. On the other hand, the two sons of Elrond were quite confident they would finally defeat the Mirkwood archer. It would be quite a feat, for everyone knew Mirkwood had the finest of those, and no less was expected from its Prince.

As soon as Elladan came, they split the food by the three and took off at a quiet pace, there was no hurry. Elrohir had already thought of a nice clearing, Southwest of the Last Homely House, where they could spend their time in peace.

At first, they had to lead their horses by hand, since the paths were too narrow and steep for riding, but as they left the protection of the hidden valley, a plainer road extended in front of them. One of the twins caught Legolas' attention and pointed North.

"See there Legolas. To the far North lie the Ettenmoors, where springs the Mitheithel, which is that river you can just glimpse there in the distance. Further to the East, the great Hithaeglir, and down South used to lie Eregion. In those woods and hills you see to the West, in front of us, lay the ruins of old towers and castles and walls, which once housed Men. However, they became evil people, for remained under the shadow of Angmar. They were all destroyed in the war that lead to the ruin of Arnor, but some say there are men who live still in them. None are seen, though, not any more. It's been centuries since the last time Men dwelled in those parts." A shadow crossed his fair elven features, but disappeared just as fast as it had come.

"Which way are we going now?"

"Well, we'll be heading towards the ruins for now, but we won't go that far! That would be a several days' journey! We'll just stay by the Bruinen, a little farther downstream. There's this clearing I found some time ago, perfect for us to spend the day!"

And so they went on and did not look back again. If they had, though, they'd probably notice someone hiding in the dark. He swore they could have seen him when they stopped to gaze behind. Fortunately for him, a tree happened to be just in the right place, while the Elves' eyes were somewhere else. He was grateful for that, his plan would have been ruined, were they to see him. He was also very lucky, for they moved slowly, even when riding, and he had the time to follow them through the hard path only on foot. The thing now was that they weren't going where he thought they would, but that was not too much of a problem. He'd come this far, how much further could it be? The only problem he could think of was that they were moving on to regions with much less vegetation and which he didn't know. He hoped he would be able to find somewhere good enough to hide.

Only about hour and a half after leaving the house of Elrond, the trio reached the clearing where they would spend the day. It wasn't too far from Rivendell. They stayed by the Bruinen's bank, where drowsy willows mourned their branches into the cool waters. Great oaks there were too, and it was in one of those that they chose to place the target for their little competition. The packs were lifted from the horses and they were left to themselves. The Elves had a late breakfast too, before their friendly dispute.

They picked up a piece of used cloth they had brought along, and placed it around the tree's trunk. There, the twins had already drawn a large circle with many other smaller concentric ones within, all converging to a single spot in the middle. They agreed that Elrohir would have the first shot, then Elladan and Legolas last. Each would have five shots and everyone would use the same bow and the same arrows from the same quiver. The bow chosen was Elladan's and the arrows, Legolas'. The twins had the obvious advantage, being more familiar with the weapons. Not only was it Elladan's bow, a Rivendell crafted one, but the arrows were from Imladris as well, since Legolas had lost his when travelling and had to re-supply there. But any good warrior should be able to make good use of any weapon that presented itself.

After a short rest, the match began. Elrohir strung the first yellow-feathered arrow to his brother's bow with care and very slowly. He knew that if he was to miss but one shot, he would very likely lose to the Mirkwood Prince. Pulling the string back and stretching his left arm forth, he focused to remain unmoving, unconsciously tensing his arms. He took aim and moments later his arrow flew. It hit the spot in the middle, but not quite in the centre. He went to take the arrow and passed the bow to Elladan, who was already waiting at the line they'd agreed shots to be made from.

Elladan picked his bow with ease. He had been using it for longer than he could remember and knew everything there was to know of it. He was very familiar with the way it tended to slightly swerve right if one were to shoot as Elrohir had and knew its every other little trick and detail. So it was no surprise that his first shot hit the dead centre. He fetched his arrow and then handed the bow over to Legolas with a challenging smile.

Legolas had watched them both, Elladan with intensified care since the weapon was his own. He noticed the way the older twin smiled when Elrohir hardened his grip and took note on how Elladan made sure to keep a relaxed hold. He pulled back the string to test the strength of the bow and, after confirming his suspicions, only then readied the arrow to it. He took aim and shot. The arrow flew true and pierced the cloth in exactly the same hole Elladan had made before. Legolas then returned the smile to Elladan.

They repeated the procedure for three more times, until, at the beginning of the fifth round, Elrohir was already far behind the other two. Neither of them had failed the centre yet. As Elrohir made his last shot, though, the usual 'thwang' of the string was not heard. Instead, a loud, piercing scream made itself known from behind them. The three turned as one, looking for the source, sharp eyes running through the trees. Legolas thought he'd seen something and headed towards it, grabbing his weapons along the way and unsheathing his long, shining silver knife. The twins followed.

Through the trees they ran, searching, and more cries were heard, this time clearer. Those were definitely calls for help, but they could not believe what their ears told them. They recognised the voice but did not comprehend how it could be so. Elladan called back and Elrohir franticly walked through the low vegetation hindering his movements. Legolas, walking on his side, though, moved with grace, for he was a wood-elf, more accustomed to those environments than the other two. He picked up a trail, some time afterwards, leading further West and North. The markings were indistinct and did not allow identification of whatever it was that had taken the screaming one.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Here! I found their tracks! They can't be too far and there are not many! If we hurry, we might still catch up with them!"

"Very good, mellon, we shall follow at once. Lead the way! I shudder to think of what may be if harm is to befall on Estel."

"How did he get here anyway?! He was supposed to be in Imladris, for his protection! What was that foolish child thinking? He must have followed us for some reason."

"I cannot guess why, as much as I'd like to, mellyn. Elladan, do you see it over there? The trail?"

"I'm not sure. All this foliage makes it hard to tell. I'm sorry, but it's up to you Legolas."

They ran on with all the speed they could, the twins falling somewhat behind, but not much. Need drove them on through the hard terrain. By the sounds they'd heard earlier, Legolas would have sworn Estel was nearby, but he could see no trace of him apart from the marks on the ground. They reached the border of the small forest and looked ahead, a terrible sight greeting them. From the high vantage point, the Elves could make out the contours of three black figures on horses carrying little Estel. They were too far off to be reached by arrows and had already crossed the river, but the worse was the place where they were heading: West, to another, larger, forest. The one the trio had been staring at earlier, the one where ruined towers and great shattered houses of Men laid and where they had been replaced by Trolls. Where Angmar's hold could still be felt, even though it was a long gone threat.

The Elves shrank back in incredulity and indecision, looking at each other, trying to figure out the best course of action. If they wanted to rush ahead to save the little one as soon as possible and spare him from whatever it was those creatures wanted with him, they would have to go completely unprepared: without supplies, nor horses, nor any kind of aid. But if they were to go back and then return, they would be better armed and would have better chances of winning in a fight against whatever those were. They had a nagging feeling there were more than just three. However, the loss of time might also cause the tracks to fade and then they would not know where to look, not to mention that it would be only more time Estel would be with those things, alone and unprotected. Elrohir spoke:

"I'm sure we're all aware of what consequences our actions from here on might have, so I'd say it would be best for us to split up. One goes back to get what we left behind, perchance ride all the way back to Imladris to get help, either Elladan or myself. The other moves on with Legolas, since he is the best tracker, considering we'll be entering some tricky woods."

"Elrohir speaks wisely. Elladan, I think it would be best if you were to be the one to go back, you're the second best tracker. See if you can find anything else from what's back there. I and Elrohir will go on ahead, in the meanwhile."

And so it was. They parted ways there, at the top of that small hill. Legolas and Elrohir quickly descended it and crossed the ford of Bruinen that flowed just below. From there, they ran across the plain, taking advantage of the favourable ground and not willing to waste another second to whatever the dark figures were.

"Tell me, what do you know of those hills, Elrohir?"

"Not much. We don't like to go there, there's still a shadow hovering around, even though no Evil roams in them now, or so we used to think. Usually, we avoid coming through those paths; we only go through the road down below. What I do know is mostly from the time before Angmar, but the lands have changed since then. What do you think those creatures who took Estel were? Not Trolls, nor Orcs it would seem, but I might be wrong."

"Nay, I don't believe it either. You said before that Men used to dwell here and that some say they still do. Do you think these could be some of those men?"

"Perhaps. Who can tell? I seem to know little more than you do at the moment of those areas, for that which I believed true has already been proven otherwise. However, I still find it highly unlikely. I fear for Aragorn above all else, right now."

"As do I. And yet another question plagues my mind: do they know who he really is? Could it be that they are servants of the Enemy that were chasing Isildur's heir, or simply wicked beings without purpose?"

"Those are all good questions, to which I have no answers good enough, mellon. Only guesses, as you do. Let us hope the later to be the one true. All this brings back dark memories." Legolas knew Elrohir was speaking of his mother's captivity. None of the twins ever could forget the torment Celebrían had suffered at the hands of the Enemy.

"Think not of such things now, for you forget that it is Hope we chase now, and that shall never vanish. The Valar will not allow it!"

The tracks were very clear on that ground, even Elrohir could make them out perfectly. Obviously, the captors were not expecting others to follow, for it was quite readable that no attempts at covering them had been made. That lifted the gloom off of the pursuers mind for a while, only to settle moments later, after realising how long the road ahead of them really was and how ahead of them Estel's captors really were. It would be at least two whole days of travelling until they made it into the woods. And from there, who knew how much further would they have to go? If only they had the horses. ~Hurry, my good Elladan!~

Meanwhile, Elladan was with troubles of his own, and even in Imladris events were stirring.


	11. Three Different Situations,,,

****

A/N: Ok... not too crazy about this chapter... I tried to put in some action, but something went terribly wrong... I guess I'll just have to practice and write more of it! *grin* Next one will be better (hopefully...)! R/R, saying if you *really* want me to continue! =D

________________

****

Chapter XI – Three Different Situations...

"Wait! Daro [Halt]! Something is not right..." Legolas bent down and studied the tracks for a moment, tracing imaginary lines with his fingers.

"What is it? I see nothing wrong. Alas, Legolas, we mustn't tarry!"

"We must have missed something on our way. Here, take a closer look at these. They are different. Only two horses there are here." Elrohir's demeanour changed completely and he joined the other on the ground.

"Yes, you're right, I see it too. They must have split up earlier and we missed it! What now? Which one has Estel? Should we part as well?" Concern was taking over Elrohir.

"Nay, mellon. Parting is not a good idea, we're only two and badly armed! If we decide to give chase to the two groups, then we would have no chance to resist, should we engage into a fight. I'm sure there are plenty more of them down the road."

"Then what?! How do we know where Estel is?!" The Rivendell Elf suddenly raised and started walking nervously around.

"Calm down, Elrohir! Keep a cool head! Distressing will not help us, nor Estel! You should know that, as a warrior!" The other sighed and kneeled back down, as sense got back into him. "Now, we must think and hope we make the right choice. If I were they, I'd keep Estel with the larger group. That way, he's best protected. That would be the most logical course for me."

"Maybe, Legolas. But what if Estel is with the lone rider and they split just to fool us?"

"I know, it is a risk we shall have to take. When Elladan comes, things will be easier. And either way, the two paths probably lead to the same place, in the end."

"Aye, agreed. Let us not linger any longer. They already have quite a distance ahead of us and it does not diminish, on the contrary, it's growing rapidly with every minute that goes by!"

The two Elves shared a small encouraging smile and started running again. The plain had a slight inclination to it and went up all the way, till it reached two steep hills. When they finally got to the end of the small plain, they noticed that the road, and the trail, went on through the middle of those two great slopes. They rose high, in their red coloured rock, and flanked the road. By the base of each one of the hills, lay eerie woods of tall, sinister-looking pine-trees, but Elrohir and Legolas kept running ahead. They could not afford to stop.

"Elrohir, where are we now?"

"We are still on the Eastern Road. This is only a small part of it. Soon, we'll be on the open woods again. Further on, North of the Road are the-"

A loud rumble interrupted the son of Elrond, as small debris fell on top of the two Elves. They looked up, and two things did they see. One, the missing rider, all dressed in black robes, and second, a great amount of rocks falling, and not just sand and pebbles, but large boulders too.

"We've been led into a trap!" Elrohir shouted, as he choked on the sand and dust falling on them.

~*~

Elladan ran as fast as he could. He hoped Legolas and his younger brother fared well until he was able to return with help. He made his way back to the clearing where they'd been earlier, this time, taking the easier and shorter path from where they had all came in the morning.

Eyes were upon him, he could feel their stares burying deep within his skin, that sense of heaviness on the back of his neck ever present. He knew they were hidden among the trees, for the birds' singing had died down and the wind's blowing sound had grown harsher in the midst of all that stillness. That and the fact that he could hear the earth being crushed under heavy feet, as well as the occasional twig snapping. But he paid little heed to it, for only the need for speed had place in his disturbed thoughts.

When he reached his destination, he let out a long, low whistle. As response, shortly afterwards, three horses came to meet him, approaching from the middle of the trees and along the water line. Elladan set their saddles, bridles and adjusted what supplies he could to them, not wanting it to be neither too heavy, nor wanting to take too much time.

As he leaned down to grab the weapons that had stayed behind, however, a dagger flew out of nowhere and buried itself in the dark tree-trunk just above the Elf. He took hold of his sword and prepared for any fighting that might ensue. None came. ~This is most disconcerting! Who's out there and why?!~

When he'd finished strapping the things to the horses, Elladan jumped lightly on top of his steed and galloped off by the good path to join the others, the other two horses following. He rode as fast as the terrain allowed it, for both thoughts of Estel and that unknown dagger were now on his mind. He wasn't so sure he really wished to meet whoever was its owner.

As he once again arrived at that small hill, from where they'd overlooked the strangers before, the sight was quite different. Four more dark-clad figures were there, and they'd seen him.

Slowly unsheathing their ancient swords in a single fluid motion, they took small steps towards him. Elladan let his blade shine in Anar's light, releasing it from the sheath on his belt, and braced himself for the eminent confrontation.

One of the figures gave out a vertical slash, while the others were moving to surround him. Elladan realised this, and as the stroke fell, he'd moven to the right of it and sent his horse ahead, thus efficiently escaping being encircled. But his foes were faster and in greater numbers.

Another, thrusted his sword forward. The Elf just had time to jump up to the low branches of a tree and kick out, hitting the other hard across the face. He was thrown back, but his companions replaced him. Elladan let himself fall into the waiting horse, and stood against the three remaining ones.

They fought for a while still, blocking blows and receiving near misses. Elladan's horse aided its master, occasionally kicking out and effectively hitting some. By the end, though, they had both Elf and horse trapped in the middle of a circle, and all had many scratches and cuts. Even with the horse advantage, Elladan was outnumbered. The strangers were rapidly overcoming him.

Just when he thought he could hold his stance no longer, two more opponents materialised from the trees, and, as they did, Elladan barely made out something in the wind, followed by a strange shriek that filled the air. The other foes immediately stepped back and Elladan's horse was overcome with blind panic, and nothing the Elf tried would soothe the usually gentle beast.

It kicked madly and, for more than once, nearly threw them both off the edge of the cliff, in its fury. Elladan held on fiercely to the reins and struggled to remain on the saddle. He did not understand why the horse acted so, not listening to him, for the troubling noise had ended already.

Now, even with elven balance and grace, to stay on top of such a powerful, irate beast was a near impossible task. Eventually, the silver horse gave a strong kick, lifting his back legs and deliberately producing an impulse that threw the Elf to the front, which, combined with a sudden swerve to the left, was simply too strong for the already off-balanced to resist. It sent Elladan indeed off the saddle. Unfortunately, the horse had also reached the edge of the small platform, and so, he fell off helplessly from the high ravine.

All the strangers did was to stare down and collect the horses, who still battled in fear, while one of them went down to look for the Elf.

~*~

"Estel? Estel! Come child, where are you hiding now?"

Gilraen looked all over the gardens, and still there was no trace of her son anywhere. She had already searched the entire house and nothing. And to top it all, no Elf had seen Estel yet, since the night before.

"My Lady, is there anything I can do for you?" The Elf came peacefully walking towards her with a caring smile on his face.

"Lord Elrond! It would seem I am unable to find my son! You would have not happened to have seen him, would you my Lord?" Elrond's face turned into a grave look.

"Nay, I have not. Not all day, in fact. Have you asked the other Elves? Mayhap someone else knows where he is."

"Yes, my Lord, I have! None has seen him and I've been looking around all day, since he did not come for lunch. I am growing more and more distressed by the second!"

Another Elf, Silima, came running to the Lord, a worried and urgent look clearly readable on her features.

"My Lord, you are needed with most urgency! Culnaur's party has returned bearing many injured ones! I have sent them into the house and given orders for them to be taken to some empty chambers at once!"

"What?! How can this be? Thank you Silima, you did well." He added with a warm smile on his face, trying to ease her. "Lady Gilraen, I apologise for the interruption. By your leave, Lady?"

"Certainly, go my Lord! I'll continue with my search, you have more important things requiring your attention."

"Silima, please come with me. I shall need help."

With that, Elrond and Silima hurried to the front of the house and found another Elf restlessly waiting by the door, pacing from one side to the other.

"My Lord! I'll take you to the injured ones!" He said, and, as they walked the small distance from the front door to the healing rooms, both him and Silima told the Elf-Lord of what to expect from the warriors.

Elrond took some time to tend to them, but, afterwards, talked and inquired the captain of the party.

"Tell me, my good Culnaur, what has come to pass?"

"My Lord, as you know, we were going West to help the Dúnedain, as was their request. As we were going through the Road, though, someone unexpectedly attacked us. I cannot tell you with certainty who they were, for none of us was able to tell, but they were most likely a stray band of Orcs. We had yet to reach Amon Sûl, when they stroke down on us. They had us well caught, and it was with difficulty that we managed to escape and return. My Lord, I request to you that you allow me, and perhaps some of those in this group, to go back and see to them."

"In time Culnaur. But these are unsettling news you bring, Orcs this close to Rivendell. For now, though, I want you to rest, in order to recover. In the meanwhile, let us hope they cause no more damage."


	12. ,,, And One More

****

A/N: "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?..." *AHEM!* That's not what I meant... Though, it does fit in rather nicely... apart from the fact that "This is no mere ranger!" Ai!, I've already said one too many bad jokes! (Although the others were worse, I know. Mayhap I should do a favour to mankind and erase them too?) *looks both ways to see if anyone noticed, while madly pressing the 'delete' button that strangely enough is not erasing anything* ;) Short, I know, but if I continued, then I'd have to say *certain* things, that I want to save for next one. Besides, if I did, it would take me an extra week to get it done! This way is just better! I'm sorry, I know it took forever to get these two chapters updated, but it's all because of school! You see, there's only one room where the computers that are connected to the Internet are kept, and the stupid professor supposed to open it has been missing!! He finally returned, though… PHEW!! Oh! Somehow, my physics report from school sneaked in here. Again. But I just recently cut it out and made it suffer a painful death! MWAHAHAH!! Stupid boring thingies! Well, here's a nice extra chapter merely days after the last to make it up to you! Next one will take a while, though... I already know how it ends, but not sure about the middle... Typical me!! =) Review, pliz!!!!!!! ;D

________________

****

Chapter XII - ... And One More

Estel hid behind some tall pine-trees, keeping his distance from the party of three Elves. He was starting to have second thoughts, as he'd just realised how hungry he was; it should be about lunch time already, for his stomach was beginning to protest the lack of food. It was growling rather loudly and so, he took a few more steps backwards just to be sure the Elves wouldn't hear him.

By now, they were nothing but blurry figures moving far away from him. But, within a moment, they'd completely disappeared in the midst of all the wild, majestic trees. Little Estel panicked, now his subconscious fears and doubts resurfacing with thrice their intensity. ~I should have never done this! Ai, where have they gone to? I just wanted to go home!~

In the middle of the confusion and fear, the child lost his way even further, and no longer knew where he had come from or which way he was supposed to go. He started crying and moved back to sit under a tree.

Hesitant step by hesitant step, he looked all around him, suddenly finding the beautiful forest incredibly hostile. He turned from one side to the other, looking in every possible direction with huge teary eyes, attempting to find something, anything, that would guide him. To his surprise, though, he did find something there, just not quite what he wanted.

A black hand came from behind, without warning and, in the fright, an ear-splitting scream escaped Estel, and others followed its lead. The stranger immediately covered his mouth, efficiently muffling any further yells that the scared youth might have produced. Estel twisted and turned, trying to free himself. He even tried to bite, but that was a strong hand.

In one of his strikes, however, he was able to get a glimpse of his assailant, and to his horror, of two more behind the one holding him, just smiling wickedly with toothless mouths and their faces full of ugly scars.

Estel was now completely terrified and had paralysed in fear. It did not take long, nor did it prove too much trouble, for the strangers to knock him unconscious.

~*~

His head felt like sand on the shores of Ennor, permanently washed over by persistent waves that either drove him into the water, or dragged him back under the sun. And so it was with his head; drifting in and out of consciousness, until the side of awareness won the silent fight. The fact he was clumsily riding a horse did not help his dizziness, and the ride was an exceptionally rough one. But... horse?

The dark strangers had taken him. It was now getting dark and they were leaving an almost plain region, where the road contoured small mounds, full of fragrant bushes. Ahead, more forests could be glimpsed, but these were shadowy ones, not at all like the vale of Imladris. There, the riders strayed from the road and set camp on a hidden clearing, covered by a steep cliff that rose from it to the West.

The one behind Estel threw him to the ground, and then dismounted. By now, the child was already hurt, and, by falling on top of a rock with his back, it hurt him even more. His legs, too, had landed in all but a perfectly comfortable position. The rider tied him to the trunk of a tree.

With all these new developments, the young one's stomach, which had been left in an unaware state until then, suddenly remembered its predicament and made a rather loud noise. The wicked creature before Estel smiled evilly and left from his field of sight, only to return shortly afterwards, with a piece of way bread and water to feed him. After that, he left again, but did not return any more.

The weary child soon gave in to an uncomfortable sleep, not being able to move and suddenly very conscious of the cold night.

The next morning, they rode off again, after hastily erasing what traces there were of their camp the best they could. Estel still tried to resist, but if one of the strangers alone was impossible to fight, then against two, there was absolutely no chance. He'd been taken, but he would never go peacefully, so they kept him unconscious most of the time.

The next few days were nothing but a blur and the routine was always the same. They crossed old forests and climbed even older mountains, until they finally arrived at their destination. Estel had been sleeping then.

When next he came to, he was lying on cold ground, in some foul smelling dark room, or so he assumed. There was absolutely no light whatsoever, and the young child's eyes could see nothing. He tried putting his hand in front of his face and wave it around energetically, inches apart from his eyes, but still he saw nothing.

He attempted standing up, but found his feet still bound. In fact, he almost didn't even feel his feet, it was as if his legs simply extended themselves with no end. He was feeling sour, but his muscles soon tensed again, as the full graveness of the situation he'd gotten himself into fell as a heavy load on his mind.

~Ai! I should have never followed them! I should have stayed back in the Elves' home with mother! What am I going to do now?~

A new sentiment flooded the youngling, something he did not even know existed – despair. There was nothing he could do, but wait and see what would happen, and hope it was not too bad for him. Right now, he felt alone and cold, in the middle of nowhere and no one he knew would help him.

He lay back down and closed his eyes shut, tears flowing from them again. He felt like a fool, and regret was now burning a heavy hole in him. Eventually, sleep found his way to meet with him.

~*~

The sound of a door closing brought back Aragorn to the world of the living. All he saw, though, was a rectangle of too bright a light, slowly slitting until it disappeared completely in a matter of seconds. His eyes were heavy of both shed tears and exhaustion, but fear still made him alert enough to become aware of a change in that place.

Rasp sounds came to his ears, but he wished not to hear them. Estel shrunk back in fear of what it could be; perhaps a dragon sent to kill him, slowly ripping him apart, arm by arm, leg by leg? ~Ai! I do not want to know! I do not want to know!~ So, as soundlessly as possible, and always repeating the chant to himself, Estel stayed unmoving for a long while, his muscles hurting from the single tension they were in.

Sometimes, it would moan as if in pain, but it could also be that the pain was in its stomach and it was hungry! The little dúnadan's one responded and inevitably growled again at that thought, remembering its owner of just how long it had been since it had a proper meal. In truth, he had no idea how long it was, but he was almost sure that four lunches and four dinners, at least, had already gone by.

A little while later, Estel realised that there were no more sounds, everything had gone still and quiet again, and it scared him even more. Before, he had known the creature to be some distance away, but now there was no way to know. And his stomach would not keep still any more, now that it had given the first step out of silence. Estel clutched it desperately, hoping it would stop making all that noise, for it would lead the being to him.

Before anything else happened, though, the door was swung open again and all the light blinded him. He heard the moans again, and some speech he could not understand, pronounced in a foul manner. He heard the distant echo of another door being open and then closed back, before his own locks fell back into place.

Worry now took over, and the child wondered if they would come for him now, or if more creatures would come.


	13. Revelations And Concealments

****

A/ N: I had this sudden revelation while pacing quietly in my room at half past midnight yesterday (er... I do that a lot...) and so I spent the whole night writing this down and everything else I could think of! Please review!!! Or I'll... I'll cast my curse upon thee!! And I assure you, it's quite effective... Last time I used it, it made the cursed one's favourite TV show to stop being broadcasted, leaving it AT A CLIFFHANGER! (I'm particularly proud of that!) So... ROTFLOM! Tell me what you think! And thanks for reading!! =D

I updated the last chapter in a hurry (it was my 10min break at school), so I didn't even have time to see my new lovely reviews then... here are my answers to them:

szhismine – you think it took a long time to update? *YOU*?? eheh... what about this certain chapter 6 I'm just dying to read for ages?? ;P LOL! Hmm... suspicions are good, but don't always rely on them! ;) And don't worry about Elrohir and Legolas, still not sure about their petty fate... well... all things considered, do worry!! =D

Shauna – Geez... thanks so much for those... *blushes* Glad you like it so much! And I'm flattered with that thing with Estel! Never thought it could be so realistic... Personally, don't have any problems with that, but then, I'm the author! LOL! ;) Sometimes I do wonder if he's too young to be doing all that... I don't really have any experience with children, being the youngest in my family, but if no one has said anything yet, then I guess it mustn't be too far from the truth! I'll do my best to keep this as interesting (geez...) as it has been, or better! And, again, mind your suspicions!... =D

Saint - *shakes head in disappointment* With a name like that and asking for torture... ROTFLOM! Fear not, I *have* given my orders to my evil subjects!! Not in this chapter, though... Damn this story! It WON'T listen to me! *I'm* the evil Dark Lord here, not *IT*!!! *glares at computer screen* I have lots of things to practice still! That is only one of them! ;) Thanks!! Hope you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!! =D

One last thing – next week will be especially hard on me, I'm playing solo on a concert AND have tests at school (AGAIN!! Grrr...)! Please be patient, I will never get the next chapter done before the end of the next week! So look for the next update on some weekend from then... *goes back to studying and practising with peaks (I'm really getting sick with the smell of this dictionary!!) on both sides of the eyes*

________________

****

Chapter XIII – Revelations And Concealments

Wind blew from below and he felt like he was floating in some place where nothing was truly real. But his heart raced and his blood stream circulated with thrice its normal speed and intensity, knowing better than his head, and expecting for something to happen. He wasn't sure of what, but he knew he should be waiting for it, somehow. Breathing was hard, and filling his lungs utterly impossible.

His back was the first to learn of it, as he fell hard on the flowing river down below. Bruinen's quiet waters were harder than they should, for it had been from a considerable height that Elladan fell. Fortunately for him, though, that peaceful stream was very powerful as well, and, throughout all the long ages it had crossed the lands of Middle-Earth, it had carved with patience the rock that lay beneath its course, forming a smooth surface. 

Thus it was that the Elf came out almost unharmed. His mind came tumbling down on him with the waters, and he felt as if only then he had awoken. In his dazed state, he did his best to reach the shore and get his feet on solid ground.

Adrenaline flowed mightily through him and he could not help to tremble slightly from it. Water affected him more than it should and, as the drops fell from his dark hair and he slowly regained his full mind, breathing slowly and filling his ribcage with the precious invisible fluid, so did the cold slowly lift its delicate veil wrapped over the Elf, as an envelopment of ice melting.

He had time to look around and recognised the place from one time when he and his brother had gone on a hunt. Just as he recalled this, footsteps crushing the gravel of the shore were suddenly heard and, when Elladan turned his head, he had only time to see a black figure rapidly approaching from behind with lifted arms, before it punched him straight in the face and sent him down.

Elladan soon gathered his wits again, rose as gracefully as only an Elf could in that situation, and faced his opponent. For the first time, he saw him as he truly was, for the black hood had fallen, revealing a white face, pale as death. It was the face of a Man, but it was so twisted and evil in manner, that Elladan wished it was an Orc, for he loved that race and grieved all their pains, and loathed the Enemy for trying and often succeeding in corrupting them. He knew there were men who served the Enemy, but this one had what seemed to be a noble face, if not for all the malice in it. He knew then, that the dark ones were once Men of Arnor, stained by the Witch-King of Angmar and perhaps even by Sauron himself. ~Then the rumours are true.~

For the second time that day, the evil man unsheathed his sword, and the rusty blade shone menacingly and dimly by Anar's pure light, even though reflecting it little, before he gave the first blow.

Elladan's higher reflexes allowed him to evade it easily, for the sandy bank benefited him. The others' heavy feet and boots made him slow on this kind of soil. Elladan kicked his legs, causing the man to loose his balance, but not his skill. He lashed out the sword and managed to put a nasty cut on the Elf's arm. As Elladan clutched it, the Man rose again and tried to behead him.

By chance, or maybe just his alert senses, Elladan threw himself backwards and downwards, right in time to escape the blade by inches. As he did, he grabbed a handful of sand and cast it to the others' eyes.

Caught unaware, his foe let his sword fall, as irrational instincts ordered his hands to go to the eyes and remove the intruding grains. Elladan seized the opportunity and, taking hold of the weapon, in one single swift movement, he rose and buried it up to the hilt on the man. He drew no more breath and his body fell lifelessly on the bleached sand, staining it red.

As the man sank to the ground, a shadow crossed Elladan's heart. He felt for Men, brothers to the Elves, as they were both the Children of Ilúvatar, and especially in his family, there was a close bond between the two. He despised the Dark Lord with all his being, for this corruption, but now was not the time to mourn. He could not tarry, he had to get to Estel.

Seeing as there were no more of those Men down there, Elladan quickly formulated a plan in his head. It was risky, and he was not sure as to what it would lead him into, but it was also worth it. He had no better ideas at the time and hoped that things would go all right.

He took the sword and the black robe from the dead body and put them on, after hastily improvising a bandage and tying it to his bleeding arm. He hid himself the best he could, which was not too difficult, considering the heavier build of the man. However, he was shorter than the Elf, and so Elladan's light feet showed from under the cloak. Therefore, he had to put on the black boots as well. They were very heavy and, at first, Elladan felt uneasy in them, for whenever he took a step, a loud sound followed and it seemed they dug holes as large and deep as Moria itself on the sand. He hoped that, as he walked, he would get more used to the feeling.

Now, if only he could keep from talking and just follow the others to their dwelling, it should prove to be an easier way to get to Estel, than to slay the other men expecting him above, catch up with Elrohir and Legolas and continue to follow the trail. He was sure the two could take good care of themselves, but still a persistent, nagging doubt would not leave him, and he had to force himself to know they were well. He hoped.

When he got back to that platform, only one rider and two horses were there, awaiting him. The man made a gesture with his head, and Elladan assumed he was asking about him, or rather, the elf. Therefore, he just nodded back. Apparently, he had guessed correctly, for the man gave him the reins and turned to move away from there.

The man may have not been able to tell that it was Elladan who now joined him, but the horse had a different kind of sensibility. When the elf mounted, it kicked and tried to get him down.

The other cloaked man saw this, but made little of it. He simply pulled out a whistle and blew on it. The beast calmed at once, shaking with fear, but Elladan recognised that sound from before, when his own horse had panicked. ~This must be how they train the horses and force them to stand their fell presence. I pity them.~

As he rode closer to the other one, the man took out another item from a pack at his saddle, a rod, and hit the horse on a soft spot of its neck, the side facing down. The beast jerked away at first, but that was all, and only on the first hit. It never made any further protest from there. Elladan could not help to feel sorry for the animal, for it to take punishment for doing what fear and pain had most likely taught it. And it was because of him. Somehow, he felt that the horse understood his thoughts and sentiments.

He followed the man from there. They were going North and crossed the river at the ford. Elladan knew that was where Legolas and Elrohir had gone, and a new idea sprang to his mind; perhaps they would catch up with them. But as he expected to go on the road, the other turned Northwest and followed by a different path.

Elladan had to comply, he knew where they were heading, he'd known it ever since he'd seen the man on the shore. It was a few days' journey still, even with horses, for the paths were hard to tread. And so, Elladan remained as quiet as he could throughout that time. Eventually, they found the other men who had attacked the Elf at the hill and joined in with them.

Elladan stayed at the rear of the group, trying to go unnoticed. These men had yet to talk, and he was partially grateful for it. But he never stopped thinking and worrying about Estel. ~If these Men are this cold amongst themselves, then I fear to think of what they are like to their captives. And I have yet to find what it is they want with Estel! I wonder if they know who he really is?~

They travelled for days on end with little rest. The horses were breathing loudly, indicating their tiredness, when they finally came upon a citadel in ruins, hidden by a tall mountain on one side and covered by thick forest on the others. The building's stone was black, due to both the many ages it had witnessed and the little care it had, and the construction was macabre. Obviously, it had once been a great house of the númenoreans, but this disgraced folk had modified it to better suit their own evil purposes.

Elladan saw no guards, and wondered why it was so. Maybe there weren't as many of these men as he had feared, but his wishing was in vain. As the newly arrived company came nearer, more warriors came forth from inside the fortress to meet them.

These wore the armours of old Arnor, and Elladan was revolted that they should use them. The metal was dull and shone darkly at the light of day. ~Ironical how Evil tarnishes steel itself. It does not allow beauty or splendour to exist, no matter the kind. The Enemy wishes to have everything under his command, dark, or not have it at all.~

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed everyone removing their black vests and revealing themselves to the guards. This was the major flaw in his plan, and he hadn't thought about it yet. He had never thought there could be such an enemy stronghold this close to his home. What was he going to do? It was his turn next.


	14. Gatherings

****

A/N: Uhhh... 14=7+7!! A TURNING POINT?! YAY!! I haven't been myself lately, so if this chapter sucks (which it most likely does), blame it on... something or someone (that was Merry's line on SotR, wasn't it? *spooky*). What I REALLY mean is: let me know, and I'll condemn it to hard labour for life. Personal thanks and replies to reviews at the end (trust me, those are *VERY, VERY LONG*, and leave them for after reading the chapter!!) This is a long chapter as well!! The longest so far, methinks, and the one I like best as of yet! =D

________________

****

Chapter XIV - Gatherings

The man to Elladan's immediate right pulled back his hood, revealing himself to the nearer guard and nodding his head in salutation. The other acknowledged it, and turned to the hiding elf. Elladan was looking elsewhere, pretending to be unaware of his presence and silent inquiring, but trying desperately to think of a way to escape.

His mind raced so fast that he had the distinct impression he could not think. Every idea flowed right past him, and he could not grasp a single one. ~Don't, Elladan. Stop. Think cool. Calm your head and think of something!~ Hunched forward and with his head low, he searched and searched for any excuse that would get him out of there.

He focused on the company he'd arrived in, all eyes turned towards him, but showing themselves relatively uninterested. Around, nothing but trees, trees and an unending sea of dark trees. Those would have covered him well, he wasn't sure if even elven eyes would see anything hiding in the middle of all those tangled branches. But he was already exposed, he would not have the chance to escape. He needed something else, but what?

He thought for no more than a few seconds, but it had been too long for the guards already. The one standing closer signalled with his hand, and the elf would not look still. They moved to surround him, for they were getting suspicious. Elladan looked, but there was really nothing but trees, men and horses there. Horses he would not be able to use to escape. Not even Sûlfin, his agile steed, close to his left, could help him leave. His time was up, he could stall no more. Either he revealed himself now, or the men would do it for him. He clutched the sword by his side, preparing to fight as much as he could before being taken down. There was no hope of winning this fight.

A moment of calm passed, and, giving up from the game of hide and seek, the elf took out his dark cloak and stood proudly on the horse. The guards were taken by surprise, but not for long. They took out their weapons and pointed them at him, demanding his surrender, but Elladan remained motionless. This angered the men, who advanced towards him with looks on their faces that promised much pain to be caused.

Elladan's mind was now busy with something else, he was thinking of whom to strike first, which men would be more dangerous and of whom should he be wary. He was planning, attempting to stand his ground for as long as possible. The horses, too, were growing restless, feeling the tension on the air, and some whinnied as well.

The guards waited no more. Patience was not their greatest virtue, and having an intruder in their domain was the kind of situation they preferred to deal with quickly. They would have one more prisoner in their dungeons this night, and, even if unexpected, it was not totally unwelcome. Before Elladan could attempt to defend himself, before even the men had raised their arms, however, the horses moved. They had plans of their own.

Sûlfin and his brother, along with Mornië and every other horse in that clearing, started kicking, attacking and, with it, distracting the fell men and protecting their fair elven friend. Shocked, Elladan thanked his four-legged companions and Elbereth under his breath, and quickly seized the opportunity he was being offered to flee into those dark trees. The horse he mounted, which at the beginning had tried to expose him, gladly took him, and some others followed, but most of them stayed behind to stall the men.

Elladan was not sure of where to go, he had never ventured very far in those forests, for the shadow oppressed him. He dismounted and sought for somewhere he could hide, until the men quit searching for him, but he could see nothing and nowhere to go.

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth and another one pulled him to the side and against a tree, turning him so he could face him. It was Legolas. He had a somewhat relieved look on his face, but an urgent one as well. He pointed upwards and disappeared into the branches of the tree. Elladan got the hint and, after once again thanking the horses, he followed the wood-elf.

"Hantal, roccornya málor, hantal! Nai ranyalyë mirima sina taurissen ho sín, ar lá ve mól sina firio! Auta sín! [Thank you, my horse friends, thank you! May you wander freely in these woods from now on, and not as thralls to these men! Go now!]"

The two elves sat on the branches of a tree that had a particularly thick foliage, and listened to the sounds of the men moving below and shouting at each other. They said nothing and moved not, just waited for the situation to calm down. The elves' horses had disappeared in the confusion, but Elladan was sure they were not too far. Were he to whistle, he knew they would come back.

The men had scattered throughout the forest, encircling the citadel, and those that stayed by its entrance still, were collecting the wild horses and showing them what punishment they received for not obeying their masters and causing such a wonderful captive to escape.

The elves just overlooked it all, from their vantage point, and only some time later did they dare speak to one another. Turning to face each other at the same time, they whispered thus as well.

"Where is Elrohir?"

"What happened?"

And they exchanged the stories of all that had befallen on each of them. Elladan told Legolas of his return trip to the clearing and of his encounter with the men. He recounted how he had blended in the group, pretending to be one of them, after falling down from the cliff into the Bruinen, and after fighting the rider sent to make sure he was dead. On his part, Legolas told Elladan of what had happened after their parting.

"As you know, Elrohir and I went across that plain from the ford after the three riders that had Estel. We followed their tracks easily enough, for they seemed unaware of our pursuit. Sometime later, though, as we were looking at the trail, we noticed that it was different from the one before. There were only two riders following through there now, one had strayed from it. We paid little heed to it then, deciding that that separation had little importance and continued after the main group. We suspected those were the ones who still held Estel. The tracks never left the Eastern Road, and we followed it as well.

"After that plain, the Road crosses two steep red hills and goes down between the two. That's where things went wrong. Perhaps we should have been more cautious, perhaps there was no way of knowing it at all, but I cannot stop feeling that we should have been prepared. We had had previous warnings, after all. That rider who had wandered from the path had set up a trap, and we fell right in the middle of it. He'd gone to the top of one of those hills and waited for us to start crossing the road. He then, somehow, threw down the rocky head of the cliff upon us.

"There was little to be done. Elrohir and I ran for the trees on the sides of that stretch of road, hoping their branches would offer us some protection. It was hard to get there, for there were many boulders falling and often we had to dodge them. I know not how that man got it to tumble down on us, but he did. To escape everything was impossible, and we both took quite a few hits before reaching the trees. The nearer to the cliff wall we were, the safer we'd be, so we tried to get as close from it as possible.

"As I was going, though, a rock hit me and I fell unconscious. I do not know how no other boulder simply crushed me then, while I was lying there. The last thing I remember was watching Elrohir coming to my side, and then darkness claimed me."

"And Elrohir?!"

"From there, all I know are mostly suppositions, things I discovered from what tracks I found after that landslide. Between fallen rock and crushed tree, I looked everywhere for Elrohir, but found no signs. Not a single footprint or drop of blood. With a heavy heart I continued on the Road to see what remained of the trail and what I could make of it." He paused here, gathering the strength to tell Elladan of the news. "Mellon, I believe that not only do they have Estel, but that they're also holding your brother Elrohir captive in this damned fortress." Elladan was expressionless, staring ahead.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe-"

"I'm sure. The tracks I found left little doubt and, as I progressed on the Road for several days, it completely vanished from my mind. I believe that after the lands settled, the rider came down. He must have found Elrohir and took him with him. Whether he was conscious or not, I do not know, and whether he saw me or not, or simply thought me dead, I know not either.

"What I do know is that he dragged Elrohir all the way here. And that would suggest your brother to be out cold, because otherwise he would have undoubtedly tried to stand and walk along the horse, but no such efforts were made, at least not that I could tell. At some point, I did find blood.

"I can also tell you that the man was in no way gentle to Elrohir. He moved fast and the terrain grew harsher on the final stage of the journey. I arrived here this morning and have been inspecting the place ever since. I still have not seen any signs of Estel, nor of Elrohir as of yet. And I was beginning to wonder if they had taken you too, mellon! You had me worried!"

"If anything happens to my brother, I will personally slay each and every single one of these men, on the Valar I swear!"

"Peace Elladan! Say not such things!"

"Say not- Legolas, this is my brother! My twin! This is not just about Estel any more, it's Elrohir too! And even if Elrohir was not in there, Estel is still my distant cousin! It's my family we are talking about! How can you expect me to be calm?!" Legolas waited patiently for the other to finish pouring out his ire, his fears and frustrations, and only at the end resumed his talk, holding Elladan by both shoulders, hard, and looking at him straight in the eye, with a stare so intense that weaker men would not have been able to hold it.

"I know! But you must keep your cool! You know, as do I, that if it were my family in there, I would be the same as you, mellon, perhaps even worse! But you mustn't let that control you or dictate your actions! Think rationally, think as the warrior you are!"

The Rivendell Elf looked down and timidly nodded his understanding, while taking deep breaths to calm himself. With a voice yet full of emotions and faltering sometimes, he spoke again.

"You said you have been here ever since morning. What have you found about this cursed place?" Legolas gave him a look and, after making sure Elladan was indeed regaining his wits, he answered.

"Not much. I could not get very close to it. See those windows? Most are sealed from inside, and those that are not have guards patrolling the corridors they lead into, but as of yet, I have not discovered how they secure the roof. There's an entrance there, for I have seen one of them sending out a messenger bird from there earlier. I know not what was in it, or whom it was sent to, but I think it must surely have something to do with their cells' recent acquisitions. We must get them out, and soon!"

"Curse them! We have to get in there! But how?..."

~*~

~Ai, Elbereth!... Where am I?~

Dark, dark, dark, nothing but oppressive and intruding darkness around him. ~Ai! I cannot move...~ His back was burning with abuse and he felt sour everywhere. He could not move, but neither did he want to. He was lying on a straw-made sort of bed, and each stem felt like the sharpest of swords, burying itself on his back. But if he moved, he knew the pain would just be greater, so he waited for numbness to spread over him. As it was starting to resemble something more bearable, the sound of a heavy door opening made itself heard and light invaded the room.

It took a while for Elrohir's eyes to adapt, but before they did, someone came forward and pulled him up from the bed, pushing him towards the door. The elf's legs refused to support him, for they felt as strong as the straw he had been lying on. He fell, but the man behind him got him standing again, making sure to unnecessarily rub his hands on the sensitive back. Elrohir winced, but forced his reactions to stay in check from there on and made no further response.

Elrohir walked the best he could, for the man had made his point clear when taking out a dagger and pushing it against the elf's back. Another stood by the door, waiting. They did not stop there, and the two urged the elf onwards through many different hallways, following a well-known path to them, but one that eventually confused Elrohir and got him disoriented. It was long and had many turns and crossed many stairs, and every single corridor and hall seemed to be exactly the same as the one before it.

He was surprised to find that the source of the light that had blinded him so, was no more than a few rustic torches spread here and there on shadowy halls of dark stone. There were hardly any windows to grace the corridors he walked on with Anar's bright and pure radiance, and those he did find were sealed.

At some point, though, Elrohir could truly give not another step. He fell on his knees upon the cold granites of the floor. The two men, made impatient by the need to hurry, did not force the elf to walk on his power alone from there. Each picked up an arm and dragged the elf to their master's room, which was where they were heading. 

When they got there, Elrohir could barely keep his eyes open and his ears just picked up snippets of the talk. But he saw the room he was lead to with lucidity enough to realise what it was.

________________

****

The ultimate A/N (picture "The Terminator II" movie here, somehow it fits in):

szhismine (brace yourself, it's going to be a looooooong ride!) - OO?? You were joking, right? If not, then...

*kneels down on the floor (which happens to be completely wet because there's a damn storm outside) and pleads* No, wait. Not the pleading part yet... I'm still too on too high a ground! *hurriedly goes down from the attic and jumps from the window to the street, forgetting, of course, to take the keys and thus efficiently getting looked out of the house until 22h* Ouch!! Long fall... It's the 4th floor!! But still not low enough! *runs down the street and crosses it, then almost gets hit by a huge truck driven by some random drunk fellow on a street that has about meter and a half in width, but still runs madly ahead, and when reaches its end, takes a sudden right turn and stumbles upon a mad, irate pitbull; swerves left (luckily no car was passing by) and finally reaches the subway station gasping for breath* Perhaps... I... «gasp» should... «gasp» go... down?... *goes down the unending staircases (stupid elevator's not working!!) until getting to the boarding platform* Just a few... «gasp» more meters down and... «gasp» it'll be perfect!...*waits for the subway train (?) to go by and then jumps on the tracks (having the care of not touching them directly of course) and finally gets to the pleading/ VERY SERIOUS part* I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THAT!!!!!! MEA CULPA!! MY FAULT!! Really, I'm *always* joking with people, mocking indignation and stuff!!!! I should have known you could have taken it the wrong way... stupid writing! The right intonation does make the difference!... I would *never* *ever* say that to someone and actually *mean* it!! (Apart from this stupid spoiled brat in my class, but he's just something else...) Okay? I guess I'm just that kind of person that runs from the "Now here's a joke:" situation like the devil from the cross... (I hate that expression!! Why did I use it?!) *insert your favourite(s) puppy-dog eyes here* Honest, you'll never find anyone more comprehensive than me in that aspect (and in about everything else as well)! Sometimes I may seem not too sane, but I do have my moments of seriousness! They just don't happen to match the times when I'm writing... And I may throw in a couple 'mouths' (sorry, I have absolutely no idea of what's the expression used in English to say this, hope you understand the general idea) now and then, but I'm ALWAYS kidding!!

In case you *were* kidding as well... er... *goes back to the subway station and hides in some dark corner to die of embarrassment* And sometimes, I'm just a 'duh'... more often than I should... It's really bad for my health! AND my self-esteem... speaking of which: *goes to that corner anyway and starts crying helplessly, made desperate by all known existential problems and thoughts of suicide, plus two new (yet undiscovered by psychologists, and scientists in general) kinds of mental disturbances* eheh...

OO!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Don't take Legolas!!!!!!! How, then, am I supposed to write his part in the story???? Well, I already did in this chapter, so... all is back to normal here? And if you *do* take Legolas (*glares*) I will be forced to switch him with one of those talking dummies that just repeats two or three words the whole time (or just doesn't talk at all and simply stares ahead while the world comes to an end around him)!! You wouldn't want that, now would you?... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I have now complied. If you do insist on taking *glares* MY! *glares* ELFY!! *glares* hostage, then consider yourself warned of the consequences!!!!!! I DO NOT make idle threats!! ;)

Sorry about the long rambling (OO!!! A PAGE LONG?!?!?!?!?! Ok, I'm NEVER answering your reviews AGAIN!! Think what you will of me!!!!! ;D)... maybe I should have e-mailed you over it?... Too late!... ANYWAY!! *and please note the obvious attempt at changing the subject here* What does your name mean?? S-Z-HIS-MINE?? SZH-IS-MINE?? oO?? What's SZH?... Oh!! And one last thing: ELROHIR!!! LEGOLAS!!! FINALLY!!! Well, not exactly what you wanted, but HEY! Things might yet change... Was it up to your expectations?! I could tell you were dying to read it... I WOULD!! eheh... Sorry again! =)

****

Shauna - Shauna, Shauna... It was a pleasure writing this chapter, mellon, and all thanks to you! =D I never thought it could feel so good to thwart one's plans... MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Well, I do admit you *were* right... not anymore though!... I guess that's the beauty of twins. If you can't have one, use the other! That's why they come in *pairs*... TO SUIT MY VENGEFUL PURPOSES!!!!! Nothing more!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Ahhh... it's so good to be the author sometimes!... Hope you're not *too* mad at me! =/

It wasn't that easy to contradict you, you know! There I was, with all my nice plans set in my not so nice head, and you came along guessing everything!! *glares* But I've got to thank you for it, though! This way things turned out more interesting! Eheh... but tell me, am I *that* predictable?? I hate it! I'll have to work on it... so yes, lets keep this little game up, mellon, shall we? Eheh... MWAHAHAH!!! ;)

I spent some time doing maths with timings, speeds, etc... but let me know if you don't buy it or think it's just plain impossible! I'll soon convince you otherwise! LOL! ;)

But now I am the curious one... What's "TOODLE PIP, MLA"???? oO????

Erenriel Dreamweaver - Shucks... Do you really think so? Geez... Am I really that odd? Ah!, you're just saying that!... *blushes* And yes, I do agree. For someone claiming to be as delusional as me (perhaps we're twins separated at birth and that trauma caused us both some severe brain damage?! oO??), that was a rather normal/serious review... *tisk-tisk-tisk* LOL! I'm looking forward to the next one so I can see for myself just how badly traumatised thou art, O twin of mine! LOL!

Serious part now: thanks for noticing about the detail! I do take extreme caution with it! After all, I'm working on a masterpiece, don't want to completely ruin it! It would be like spilling hot coffee on the Gioconda, because when you drank it you forgot it had just been made and was still too hot, and you happened to have the painting on the floor. Now why this stupid comparison, you ask? *Why this stupid comparison?* Because, my dear twin... ok. Emptiness took over my mind... IT'S A REBELLION!! I don't even like coffee! EEK!! And, no, I do not have Leonardo da Vinci's priceless works around my house. But only because my cat would use them to sharpen her claws!! Eheh... TOLKIEN?? *goes hurriedly fetch thermometer to see how high the fever is* I'm honoured, really am! But that's just a little too high a flight for me to partake, I think! Geez, anyway! Thanx for the comparison (not a stupid one)! =D

Your review was especially nice to read, because I've been on a *very* bad mood lately; things haven't been going well at all these last days... hope it doesn't reflect on the writing, because then, you'd all be in for mass murdering, be they Elf, Man or Orc - NONE WOULD ESCAPE MY WRATH/ DEPRESSIVE MOOD!!! MWAHAHAH- *cysne #287 is suddenly cut off by Tar-Dxprezwen* -Please excuse us for a minute... we're going to take a nice long walk down to the nice men dressed in white, aren't we cysne? *mumbles* -That's a nice cysne... *some days later...*

OH! Thanks for the suggestion! I'll be sure to read it (when I get the time to...), since I too am a fanatic for/ worship detail! (hmm... what do you say you look like?) =D

tapetum lucidum - hmm... is your name in Latin? Er... lucid carpet? ANYWAY (and never mind my macarronic Latin), it's cool, I love it! ;) You like my twins? Thanks!! Want to know a little national (er... homely) secret? I have three cats: mother, father and daughter. The father, Lince, is very peaceful and very considerate: he's Elrond. The mother, Celta, is very sweet to her younglings, but can also be possessive and sometimes somewhat aggressive (not to people, mind you, but to other cats!): I write Gilraen thinking of her sweet side. Now, the little one, Lianor, she's very clumsy because she has this problem with her back legs, but she's as crazy as me, very playful and nice too: she's Elrohir. Elladan is a different matter: I picture a little more serious version of Lia! (Wouldn't it be great if this cat-Muse thing was actually true?) When I started to write them, though, I wasn't very sure if the twins should be so playful, etc. (being Elrond their father!) but then, as I was re-reading "The Hobbit" to write the scenes at Imladris, I stumbled upon this fantastic song from the Rivendell Elves. One of the verses was, and I quote *fetches book*: "O! tril-lil-lil-lolly" Others like it followed. I think it speaks for itself... =D

And don't worry about Estel! I assure you, mellon, that everyone will be very well at the end, since they have to be alive and healthy for LotR! Eheh... Hope you keep enjoying this! =) And... *stares and eyes pop out of their orbs, while the drool falling on the keyboard is starting to cause a tiny little problem with the computer* Is that a... summary?... YYYAAAAYYY!!!! Thank you, mellon!!! Many, many thanks!!! I shall start immediately the construction of a temple for you!! How would you like it? In chewed paper, matches or something else? I await your instructions, O Sacred One! ;) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! May Saturn grant you long life and Elbereth everlasting good fortune!! =D

~*~

*looks back and re-reads all that's written* Pathetic. And sad. I simply CANNOT control myself. Were those longer than the chapter itself? MOST LIKELY, YES!!! Oh my... So sorry... it's all the reviews' fault, you know. I just *HAVE* to comment/answer everything! And your reviews to cp. 13 were *SO* great!!... I'd feel real bad (well, worse than what I already am) if I didn't reply! So, I guess that in order to fix this... YOU MUSTN'T REVIEW ANY MORE!! (I'm VERY joking! Don't you *DARE* do that!!) I'll try not to write any A/N next chapter... it has been a great ambition of mine for some time now. *hysterical laughs followed by the sound of several objects falling are heard in the distance* LAUGH ALL YOU WANT TAR-DXPREZWEN!!!!!! I *will* do it!! And someday I might get rid of you as well... Do review, pliz!

OH! Just so you all don't die because of the suspense, next chapter I will probably (and finally) get back to Estel... just need to make sure of a few things and I'll start working on it!


	15. Special Guests

****

A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! DIE CHAPTER DIE!!!!!!! Isn't this the suckiest thing you've ever read??? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! These were VERY important moments and I feel like I just blew them... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Kdçslo~fdçjsoiaºpafm4dlhlaui´rf!!!!!!!!! Don't you just hate it?... Oh, well... hmm... Did I mention I was in a bad mood? Well, YEP!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I guess it DID affect my writing after all... *sigh* - Warning: All raise their "Poor Elrohir!" flags! And, yes, I know I promised torture, but right now was not the time for me to do it... I just couldn't. If you'd like for it to be written, though, let me know, and when I revise this stuff (or perhaps even right now) I'll add it. Please, let me know of what you think!!

szhismine: Ok, if you insist, I'll continue to answer! Can't say I don't enjoy it either! =) I know, but like I said before, I'm barely in control of this story now! So, even if I *really* did want to hurt Legolas, it would be very hard to convince this monster here... *kicks computer*... to cooperate!... But who knows what the future may bring? *winks* ROTFL!! Thanks for taking me to Ellie! I'm feeling much better now! *jumps around* OUCH! Though, I'm still kinda sour... ;) And thanks for turning on that spotlight, mellon! That corner was definitely too murky! Unfortunately, there will always be places like that... Here's another chapter (I hurried - *points* - see?)! And the only reason why I'm not dedicating it to you is because I want to save that for any eventual 'Leggy-torture-chapter' that might come... and because I personally believe that no one deserves to have something this bad dedicated to him/ her... *sigh* THANX!!

Lossie Alqua: eeks! SORRY, SORRY!! Don't kill me, mellon, please!!! ^_^' After I'm done with Elrohir here, I'll be sure to send him over to your house to spend some very nice, long vacations away from authors like me and to help you retype your chapters! ;) The weird thing is: I love him too!! *sniff* ;D Thanks for everything!!

To everyone else: thanks for reading!!! You brighten my day!!!

But, for some reason, all the clouds come back when I think of what I STILL have to write... AÏE!! ;) LOL, and now, ladies and gentlemen, without further delay, I give you...

...

...

... the light of Eärendil (read "Éréndil")? 

???

OO!!! *ahem!* ;)

________________

****

Chapter XV – Special Guests

A grand room presented itself, decorated with dark-red velvets, hanging from the walls in rich and elegant shapes. Others had tapestries too, but these had been eaten through by moths, and time had stolen their colours. It must have been designed to bear hundreds of men, for it was extremely large and there were many tables pulled against the sides of the room.

What most quickly made its presence known to the eye, however, was neither the wonderful, exquisite paintings, nor the tables that were set and ready to feed the hungry men, but only a single chair placed on a central and higher position. That chair, and the man on it.

His chin was held up high and his bearing was tall, even though some frailty was evident. His face was pale, and one of his eyes, milky white. He was an old man, but not so very different from the others in that place, apart only from his imponent look. He bore a long brown cape, adorned with furs by his shoulders, that stretched itself all the way to his feet, and there a portion of it lay. He was an imposing and arrogant figure in every way, and, by sitting on that throne, the feelings only gained in intensity. Elrohir was not overly affected by it, but his courage and confidence did quiver somewhat.

The two guards took him before their King, dropped the elf on the floor and kept a booted foot on his back, to make sure he stayed bent low and honoured their Lord's higher authority. The old man had a wicked glint in his eyes and, slowly, a matching grin spread throughout his features. Even though Elrohir could not see him, he felt his wandering gaze upon him. The man addressed the captive elf in a dangerous tone.

"An elf. It has been years since I've last seen one of your kind. In truth, it has been long since I've seen any outsiders, because of your kind. Speak! Who are you, and what business brought you to pursue my men?!"

Elrohir complied not, and not only due to a captive's stubbornness in resisting to please in any possible way those who have him, but also because he was truly tired and his mind was having a hard time processing everything that was going on. The boot on his back hurt him even more when the guard gave him a shove, urging him to respond. A gasp escaped his lips and Elrohir raised his head to try to look at the inquiring man.

"Speak! My patience seems to grow thinner with the passing of time, and your presence has hastened it further! Speak! Who are you?!"

"Edhel… o Imladris… [An elf of Imladris]"

"That I can see! Stubborn, are we?... Though, your name matters not, for your treatment shall be the same. Tell me, what were you doing following my men? Never before have the elves learnt of our presence, and now shall not be that time either. Were there any others with you?"

Darkness was tempting Elrohir with its bliss. He could feel it tugging at his mind, pulling and invading and covering reality with its sweet and warm veil. Another shove from the guards drove it back a little, though, and so the elf looked back at the King, whose face had turned to a menacing snarl. He spoke with disdain.

"Get him out of my sight! Show him what he earns by disobedience and bring him back when his spirit is more... open to dialogue. See if you can make him say anything in the meanwhile. And have a message be sent out, to inform our friends that an unexpected visitor has come to our house earlier than we thought. Tell them that we shall be waiting for their arrival soon. Understood?"

"Yes, my King."

"Good. Go and take your time with that elf, but I want him alive and whole afterwards, do you hear me?"

"Yes, my King."

"Just one more thing. What about our other special guest? Has he awoken yet? Where are you keeping him?"

"No, my King, the child still sleeps. We are holding him in one of the dungeons."

"When he awakes, no- in the morning, bring him to me... and the elf as well. Now get out of here, I wish to be at peace for the rest of the evening! Do not disturb me further!"

The guards bowed and, with mechanical movements, grabbed the elf and took him out of the room. Outside, they smiled evilly at each other and traded comments as they walked through the hallways once again. Their next orders were much more pleasant to carry out and they were more than happy to fulfil them. The message would have to wait till morning, for the hour was already late, but they found no problem with that. Most likely, they'd be too busy with the elf to go send it anyway.

Elrohir was trying to pull himself back together. He was much more lucid now, but his body still ached everywhere. He realised they had stopped walking and there was a noise, from pieces of metal clashing together. Keys, yes, that's what it was. He looked up and the sight of a terrible black door greeted him, smiling with a nasty grin of steel bars. To his side, another man was unlocking it, using a great set of many keys attached to his belt. He opened it and looked at Elrohir. Upon finding him staring back, he laughed in an insane fashion.

"Have fun, little elf. No need to look like that! Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it!" The two laughed as well, but stopped the keeper of the keys nonetheless, when he tried to enter and join them. He left growling and muttering under his breath, and no one doubted he was cursing them all. But the guards would have their fun alone and would not share it with anyone else.

It was a dark division, and Elrohir wondered if there was possibly anything in that place that was not. It had a distinct smell, one that was most troubling, for the elf recognised it as that of rotten flesh and blood. One of the guards entered first, after picking up a torch from the corridor, and started lighting those inside of the room.

If the door was terrible, then what lay beyond it was even worse. One by one, wicked instruments displayed themselves to the elf's eyes. Spikes and whips, tables and some sort of strange sets with restraints, all foul with blood and other kinds of dirt. The now more conscious elf, felt his legs falter again, and desperately tried to fight the men. They just laughed and their eyes sparkled with gleeful malice.

"What is it? Don't you like it?" Laughs and laughs echoed in the chamber. Elrohir was too weak to cause any bother, and thus the men easily got him to one of the tables and started tying him to it. "Now, we have all this here just for you and this is how you thank us? Well, your little friend didn't like it either." Rage flowed through the elf's veins, and a surge of new strength came to him.

"Estel?! What did you do to him?!" Before the man could secure his right leg, Elrohir kicked out and hit him across the face. The other laughed and made no effort to help him, but only held Elrohir and finished what the other had started.

"My nose! I think he broke my nose! Oh, I'll make him pay for that!"

"Ah! Silence already! You deserved it, you idiot. Lets just get started, shall we? I like these elves as much as you do."

~*~

Elrohir was no longer sure he was awake, for he no longer controlled himself entirely. His body didn't feel like his own and his mind drifted with an uncertain course. He was sure he'd been unconscious for more than once already, but right now he could not tell if whether he was or not. His body was numb, he had lost the ability to feel any more pain, and his throat was dry. What he could tell was that he was being taken somewhere. Several voices floated somewhere near him, but he could not make out what was being said.

"What's he saying?"

"I don't know. Lets just show him the brat and get this done with. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

The guards roughly shoved Elrohir into a cell and he was grateful for just lying on solid and cold ground. The difference of temperatures helped him recompose himself and he left his body to relax and rest. Though, as he came to, so did the pain strike back, and he tried to settle himself in the most comfortable position he could find. He'd moan sometimes, and when he felt he was lying in the least paining way, he let out a long breath and calmed himself down.

The darkness was not usually pleasant to the elves, for they were creatures of Light, but Elrohir found that, at that time, it was not so disturbing. It left room in his mind to dream of fair glades and crystalline streams flowing, and of the sounds of merry birds singing in the warm sun. But his dreams did not include growlings, and those he heard quite plainly. He remained as silent as he could, only listening.

Outside, the guards had heard it too and decided it was time to end the visit. They would take the elf to his own cell now and leave.

Inside, stayed a very frightened youth.

~*~

The next morning, the same two men walked around the castle. One went up, and the other went down.

The first one was in charge of sending a message to an orc patrol that had set up camp somewhere to the North, so he went up to the roof to send out a carrier bird. They had been planning for a while now on how to capture the heir of Isildur, but never imagined this opportunity would come. They didn't even know where he was being kept hidden, although spies were everywhere looking for the child. It had been an unexpected blow of good fortune to have found and taken him so easily.

This capture would give these northern men the chance to prove themselves to Sauron and gain his trust and support. They would rise again, and subdue both the Rangers to the West and the Elves to the East. They would gain dominion of the North and reunite it once more, like in the old realm of Arnor. Only this time, they would not worship the distant Valar, nor the cold and unresponding Eru Ilúvatar, but Sauron alone, the dark Maia from Mordor.

The second's task was very different. He was to get the elf and Aragorn back to the King, as had been his command the night before, for he wished to further interrogate them.

Estel was still in the same corner of his cell, sleeping. He'd cried himself to sleep the night before and his head felt heavy. He was growing more and more despaired, and the bright light in his eyes had faded to dullness by now. Even fear seemed to have little place in his heart, for he had completely convinced himself that there was nothing that could possibly change his fate. Crying was useless, for he was sure that there were no more tears to spill and no more reasons to do so. The child did not even lift his head, he stared at the ground with half open eyes and obediently followed the guard when he arrived.

There was nothing he could do, nothing to be done, but follow the man. And no more did he care about what happened. No one would find him and no one would come for him, he was sure of that. He half listened to some other door opening, but did not bother to look. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He was lost.

Strong arms held him suddenly, though, and softly whispered words came to his ears, words that spoke of love and comfort. Estel felt his heart boost, as if finally awaking from a very bad dream and finding out that everything was well. That sweet smell, it was an elf! Estel looked and found one of the twins. He trembled and shyly got his arms around him as well. He had felt so lonely that now that he was back to those he knew, he felt like there was nothing more he needed, and all of his emotions resurfaced. He started weeping and sobbing uncontrollably on the elf's shoulder, taking strength from him and easing his fear.

"Shh... easy, little one, it's me, Elrohir. It's all right now. Nothing more to worry about, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine, trust me." By now, tears too had gone to Elrohir's eyes. He didn't expect to find the youngling like this. In truth, he didn't know what he expected.

"I… I thought... I... Oh! I missed everyone so much!"

"Touching. Unfortunately, we have to go. Now!" The guard spoke dryly. He had just finished closing back the door and left them no room for themselves. "Come. Our King is waiting!"


	16. Irony

****

A/N: Back to my old self! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You make all this worth the effort! Without your feedback, I'd probably still be lingering around chapter 6, just mustering up the courage to sit and write down what's on my head! ;) I was surprised with all the great responses to the last chapter! Apparently you liked it... OK! Comprehending that goes totally beyond my abilities, I admit it! I still say it could have been better... =) I'm also amazed at the amount of people who enjoy Legolas torture! It's almost like an ultimatum! ;) But frankly, the more I read the first chapters, the more I hate them! Not the fact that there was torture, mind you, but the things they did were pretty stupid. I mean... cutting his hair?? What kind of torture is that?! My apologies, I don't know what I was thinking... There will be some radical changes there, I can tell! But the first chapters have suddenly become very... useful to fulfil some requests. Eheh! A twisted little plan just formed in my mind! ;) And I'm back to writing Legolas! YAY!! Honest, those twins were getting a little bit too much importance there... where was Legolas the whole time?? I like the twins, but he's the best! After all, MIRKWOOD RULES!! =D

Erenriel – Now, I don't really know what to call you, dearest twin... Elven Canuck? LOL!! But personally, I preferred Ducky! Definitely Ducky!! ROTFL!! Why don't you just stick to Erenriel alone? =) Well, here at my home it doesn't snow, and I have to go about 200+ Km just to see it! I've seen it TWICE already, and I really enjoyed it! It's very cool! Right now, though, the sun is shining brightly, and it's really starting to get hot again! ;p LOL, just try to find the differences here!! Yes, Estel is a sweetie, isn't he? But Legolas is just better! Sorry. Eheh!... ;)

tapetum lucidum - My kittie, Lianor, asked me to tell you this: "Thanks for educating my silly friend, here! It's amazing how ignorant humans can be! I had told her, but she just didn't believe me... Meow!" =) And thy bidding hast not fallen on deaf ears nor blind eyes! ;D Crazy? Oh, you mean the temple stuff? LOL! It was actually more of a private joke. You see, my friend Helluin (the one from SotR?) once actually did one for me! ROTFL! It even had a dragon guarding the entrance! Very funny really! Eheh!... =D

szhismine - Annoying? oO! Well, as I said, I was suffering from the influence of the year's "Second Cursed Week", but even if I wasn't, I'm always a bit insecure and unconfident as to how people will react to this and what they'll think. I guess that is one of my major flaws: I like to be liked! Oh well... I think you'd really be surprised if you were to meet me live! I'm just so different, except to close friends! :)

Lady Lenna - THANKS!! Exciting? YYYAAAYYY!!! I really like that word, and I'm glad you think this qualifies as it! Somehow, I have a feeling you'll like this chapter... ;)

Shauna - Well, I only changed the story last time because I could (and sorry for saying this, but it felt so good! eheh...). Right now though, you got some things right and others completely wrong, from what I have already decided! But from now on, it will surely be harder to modify and easier to guess, since it's all downwards from here! It's time to start getting things right (but that doesn't mean there won't be some ups in the meanwhile)! Oh, the title... I wouldn't pay much attention to it, if I were you. It's just something very general that I thought up at the time... I like to name things when they're already done. Simply didn't want this to remain "Still untitled" for eternity. Good luck with your busy weeks! Those are really hell, I know! But of course, by the time you read this they will most likely have passed already... oh well! May the Valar take my blessing to you anyway! LOL! MLA ;D

______________

****

Chapter XVI - Irony

"How many do you think there are in there? What more have you seen?"

Elladan and Legolas still hid in the tree, although the men's search had long ceased. The sun had begun westering and the sky had taken on tones of purple. The already shadowy woods were now pitch-black. In less than an hour, the darkness of night would fall.

"I have not seen many. About two dozens, but I very much doubt that there are no more, waiting inside. But Elladan, you, at Imladris, were not aware of these enemies. How could this be?"

"We avoid these woods, they're dark and uninviting. But I don't think there are many more of these men. They're evidently descendants of Rhudaur, but the fact that at Rivendell we had no idea they existed..." Elladan shook his head in confusion. "If there were plenty of them, we would have noticed."

"Yes, I believe you. But, still, to hold such a fortress here..."

"Even though. The citadel is large. Even if there are more than a hundred, they will be scattered throughout the place. You say that every window has a guard? I don't suppose they'll let us in through the front door, so our best chance is the rooftop. Unless you know of another entrance? A secret one perhaps?" Legolas almost laughed at the comment, were it not for the dire situation.

"Nay, mellon. And if one does exist, it would take long to find it! We'll have to make for the roof, and even that will prove difficult!"

"How so? We could climb from one of the sides, I see no guards out here."

"Yes, indeed! On the North-eastern side there's a perfect spot for that. Unfortunately, it goes through a great balcony. With more guards in it! All the other walls are simply too steep for climbing, I think." Elladan's face turned to one of disappointment and frustration.

"Curse them! Curse this foul place! Are the guards always outside?"

"From what I could tell, yes."

"Then how?... Oh, curse this!" Elladan leaned back against the trunk in defeat, but Legolas was thinking.

"I have an idea, mellon. Maybe we don't have to reach the top, after all. If you are willing..." The Rivendell elf gave him a measuring look, but spoke with strong determination braided into his voice.

"Speak."

~*~

Elrohir stood again before the old King, this time with Estel by his side and a more relieved heart. He thanked every Vala and every Maia he knew for finding the child unharmed. Again, they pressed him mercilessly for answers and the elf would not give in, not even with the guard's growing joy and hope that last night's treatment would be repeated.

They had spent the whole morning in the great chamber and half of the afternoon was surely spent already. Many questions were made in that room, but little replies would echo back to them.

Suddenly, the other guard from before entered, bearing an unreadable expression on his face.

"My King, pardon to interrupt, but the bird has returned. The orcs will be here by nightfall." The King smiled evilly at the elf, nodded to the guard and waved them all away.

"Take these back to their cells, and make sure you put this elf in the darkest and smallest one you can find." After the prisoners had left, he added. "I want to be notified immediately as soon as you have sight of that foul scum arriving. It is only a temporary alliance..."

"Yes, my King."

As he was being taken, Elrohir's mind raced to think of a plan to escape. If there were orcs in this, then they'd better get out. Very soon. He found that there were little guards, and more windows here, in the upper floors. He tried to form a mental image of the many corridors, so that, if the opportunity was to present itself, he could better find his way out.

Large corridor across - small hall - turn to the left and stairways below. It was a confusing map, but better than nothing. Another long corridor - a window with no guards - right turn - left - too many guards here, I'd never reach that window without a weapon. And so, after a while of more walking, they reached the dungeons. Elrohir tried to comfort Estel again and assure him that things would be well, and again the guards pushed them apart, dragging the elf to one side and pushing Estel to an already open cell. Elrohir memorised it.

~Orcs? Where could they come from? They can't be too far away, if they'll be here this soon! Ai, Elbereth! I am just discovering new, unpleasant, things about my own homeland, which I thought I knew so well! And what of Elladan? What of Legolas? The men mustn't have them, otherwise I'm sure I would have seen them already... Ai, Elbereth!~

~*~

Elladan climbed the outer wall, trying to be as silent as possible and to keep out of sight of any man that might wander around. He had no ropes to aid him and held on to the bare rock alone. Night had already fallen and, occasionally, he'd pass by some window emanating a soft glow from inside. He was glad, for that way he could tell which windows were more dangerous to go near.

He had Legolas' knife in his belt, for his own sword was long lost. He was following Legolas' plan and, when he reached the top of the wall, he found a good suiting ledge in the rock to lie, near one of the sides, and cautiously looked at the North-eastern balcony. Six guards were there, and fortunately, none was looking directly at him.

He receded and thought things through. He looked to the trees behind him and to his sides, judging the distance and the time that would take for one to go from one side to the other. He grabbed the knife and leapt to the balcony above.

All the guards turned and charged immediately. Elladan fought them all, but was sure to never get too far from the edge as to not get surrounded. He was glad that none of the men was too bright, for they left the rest of the platform unprotected and unwatched. Just as they'd hoped.

Opposite of Elladan, Legolas jumped from the trees to the unprotected side and moved stealthily inside the castle. Elladan noted this, and as soon as the wood-elf had disappeared, he was fighting his way to the same place in which Legolas had been hiding, for there the trees were closer to the border, and he left the balcony again. Some of the braver men followed him, others hesitated a little, and others still hurried back inside to alert the rest.

Legolas ran silent and carefully through the hallways, not having the least idea of where he could find the captives. He guessed they should be in the lower floors, for that was usually where they were kept, but still he could find no stairs that would lead him there.

Finally, he stumbled upon the stairs and would have fallen down them, if not for the guard coming up. He leapt up, took hold of the doorway, and balanced his legs against the man, throwing him down with lightning speed. The man was left unconscious and Legolas hid him in a dark corner, for there were plenty of those in the castle.

Just as he had finished, though, voices were heard coming his way, and he hid himself as well, silent and invisible as a hunter observing his prey. His breathing was louder than usual, but still, he figured it would go unnoticed to mortal ears. They passed by him, and did not even spare a glance to the corner he was hiding in. As soon as they were out of sight, Legolas jumped out and continued his descent, till he got to the bottom floor.

Shouts and sounds of heavy boots came from above. The men were going outside, and from what words he could make, he knew they were going after Elladan. ~ Nai nál mára, nildo, nál varna. Núvan omentië le rato, ar Elrohir ar Estel acca! Ai, Elbereth, varyas! [Be well, friend, be safe. I will be joining you soon, and Elrohir and Estel too! Ai, Elbereth, protect him!]~

When he reached the end of the stairs, he stayed close to one of the walls and peeked in to the corridor. No one was there. Legolas started running again, and decided to see to where that corridor lead.

At its end, there was a thick, large door. He opened it and came face to face with two men, standing as if they were keeping watch over something. One of them had a set of keys by his belt and the other, next to him, had a piece of cloth attached to his nose. Behind them, securely closed iron doors. If those were not the cells, then Legolas did not know what else they could be.

He reached for his boot and took out a silver dagger, it was something he always carried around. Before any of the men could react, he'd slit the keys' keeper's throat and slashed at the other. But this one was faster, and evaded the blow. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. The noises of metal clashing against metal reached the captives, and soon Legolas heard Elrohir calling.

It was a fight Legolas won only because of his speed and quick reflexes, for the man had the advantage. In the end, the limp body fell to the floor and the blood pooled by his head. Legolas hurried and took the keys from the first one. He opened one of the doors and there was Elrohir to greet him, holding his arm.

"There. Estel is over there."

They unlocked the door and entered the dark room. Estel was crouched in a corner and both elves hurriedly went to his side.

"Estel, everything is alright now. But we have to leave this place. I'm sure you don't want to stay here now, do you?" Estel looked at Legolas with hope filled eyes and smiled as he got up, ready to follow the elves.

"You are an elf! I believe you now."

~Elrond was right to call you Estel... even here it resists. You are strong, both physically and, most important, mentally, little one. I foresee you will be great some day.~

The elves rose as well, but as they turned to face the door, a dark man, a bloodied elf and a filthy orc were there. The guard had a knife against Elladan's throat and, to the elf's other side, there was a strangely familiar orc: Glaukh. The guard spoke.

"Since you're already in there..."


	17. Azgarä

****

A/N: Oh dear, I think some may get a little confused with this chapter, so I'll try to clear things here, before you stumble upon them and decide to hang me (again): there's a flashback, indicated by ***, and trust me, there's no contradiction on Azgarä's (you'll soon find out who he is) part! I think I make it pretty clear around the last two 'sections' of the chapter! I'm always very careful with that! Also, if you're wondering what the hell Glaukh's doing here, I'm going to explain there too. ;) The second 'section' was the hardest to write. You have no idea of the things I did to think up of something original for you people... So please, feel free to praise me... ROTFL! =D Another thing (out of curiosity alone): Azgarä means 'wage war'; Nardü, 'soldier'; Nüphnaru, 'fool man'; and all the words concerning/ spoken by Men (these included) are in Adunaic.

*catches Erenriel as she was slipping and just about to fall* A CLIFFHANGER??? LOL! Oh, come on, I'm a very nice author, you've got to admit it, o twin dearest! I update frequently, end about every chapter at *nice*, *actionless* places and I even answer everyone's reviews personally! Well, ok, maybe last chapter *was* a bit of a cliffhanger, but hey! Promise that as soon as I have the next one done, you'll be the first to see it (as well as everyone else...)! ;) There. =) One thing's funny, though, twin of mine. I almost was canadian, but my father didn't want to go live there, so I got to stay here at this nice, peaceful and beautiful little country that most people have never heard of! =D

Oh! And I'm still working on changing those chapters (I was just 'OO' at the amount of stuff I had to correct thus far! Only about five or six chaters left to see, so it shouldn't take long), but I thought that you deserved a new chappie in the meanwhile! It's been a whole week, since last I updated! I'M SO SORRY!!!!! =) Kinda lost track of time... *is embarrassed* Hopefully, this will make it up to you! I know it did for me! Some things came as a complete surprise, even to me! =) Thanks to everyone that's reading this! Love y'all!! =D And please, keep reviewing! It's the fuel that drives me on!! ;)

________________

****

Chapter XVII - Azgarä

"Since you're already in there, you might as well stay. Now, throw the keys, or your friend's neck here will suffer for your stubborness. I don't know how he escaped, but I swear I have no pity for you elves, nor your tricks!"

Legolas glanced at Elrohir. Obviously, the man had mistaken him for Elladan. As they stepped closer to the door, and closer to the light, they could all see the man's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"What kind of sorcery is this, nimir [elf]?!" He let go of Elladan and gave a couple of passes back, as if the mere presence and closeness of the elves was nocive. The orc, too, was surprised. In a pleased sort of way. But he did not move. Instead, he glared at Legolas.

"I know you, Short-hair! You're the one we caught at the mountains! Yes, I remember! It was because of you, Lokgur started that fight! I almost would have thanked you for that, if not for the death of about everyone in my clan! Nardü, leave me this elf, we have unfinished business." Nardü was still surprised with the prisoners, so he did not oppose the orc too much.

"Do what you will with him, but you must hurry, and be sure he lives. My King would not be pleased to find you killed his captive! And nor would I, urkan [orc]." He threatened, but Glaukh's face only contorted into a fell smile full of malice and mocking.

"Yes, yes, Your Great Highness will have his time with this sneaky elf, after I'm done with him!" He entered the cell and spoke menacingly to Legolas. "Now, come, and don't fight me! Or your friends here shall pay for your mistakes!" The orc grabbed an arm, threw the elf to the ground and kicked him viciously. He took the keys from his hand and passed them to Nardü.

More orcs appeared at the dungeons then, and Glaukh gave his orders in their foul dialect. Each picked an arm and dragged the elf away. Nardü just pushed Elladan inside with his foot and then locked the remaining three inside.

As soon as the door had closed, Elrohir was by his brother's side, looking for any major wounds. To his relief, he found none. Estel watched them both with teary eyes, guilt building up inside him.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault! I followed you out of Rivendell! I just heard mother talking to someone else about our home being far to the West, and I thought you were going there! And now we're all here and we'll never get out! And it's all my fault!" Elrohir got up, and again held the youth with a fierce grip by the shoulders.

"Never say that, Estel! Ever! It's not your fault! You did what you thought best at the time, and even though it may not have been the wisest thing to do, it did not cause these men to exist, it did not cause these men to hunt us, and it certainly did not cause for any of this to happen! Do you hear me? You did that which you thought best, and no one can put any kind of blame on you for it!" On a more light tone, he added, "Next time, though, you might want to tell someone else when you decide to do something like this again. Do you understand?"

"No, but I trust you..."

"As you should! I promise you, we'll all get out of this."

~*~

The orcs dropped Legolas in an empty room, not far from where they'd been. It was poorly iluminated, the only source of light being a torch that Glaukh carried. There was an old chandelier, hanging from the ceiling, but it wasn't used anymore. At least by the men, it wasn't.

One of the orcs tightly bound his hands with a black rope. The other end of that rope, however, was thrown up to the chandelier, and thus the orcs raised the elf in the middle of the room. Then, Glaukh approached Legolas again.

"Last time, I didn't get to finish with you, but now, I don't see anything or anyone to stop me. Do you?" He laughed and held up a knife, so that the elf could see it, before ripping his clothes and exposing the skin of his back and chest. "Do you remember this?" He showed him a whip, the one with metal shards in it.

Legolas' face was neutral throughout the whole thing. Glaukh was trying to scare him, but he would not let that happen. What was really bothering him then was actually his position. His arms were aching from both previous weariness and the force being applied to them by the rope.

But soon his thoughts were diverted, as a first blow landed on his back. It burnt his flesh, more than he was willing to admit even to himself. It had to be so, for otherwise, he would have cried out. Strike after strike, his back was being reduced to bare and exposed muscle, and Legolas had to let go of some of the tension he was forcing upon himself. "Ai! It burns!"

Glaukh stopped, and returned to face the elf with an evil grin across his face. "Does it, now... I have an idea." He fetched the torch from one of the others and got it close to the elf's chest. Legolas' eyes betrayed his panic, and Glaukh knew it. He was trying to get his head as far away from the flames as the bonds allowed him to. "What about this? Does this burn, elf? Or even better..." He moved again, and this time placed the fire near the elf's back. "How about this?"

Legolas could not help it. On untouched skin was one thing, but on the abbused places, the flames were simply too painful to resist quietly, and so, he had to yell. "Ai! Ustas! Stop, it burns!" The mountain goblin took great pleasure in hearing those pleas, but, as usual with the orcs and goblins, he tired of the game. He dropped the torch and, again, picked his knife and came before Legolas.

"I've had enough. I despise your kind, and now it's time for you to join the same fate as all the others that are captured. It's time for you to die." He pressed the blade against the fragile skin of Legolas' neck, slowly cutting and drawing blood. But before the gash could get any deeper, the door burst open, and in came an irate Nardü.

"What are you doing, urkan?! Did I not tell you that he was to be kept alive?! I heard screams and decided to see what was going on here, and this is what I find?!" He took out his sword and killed Glaukh. Turning to the others, he warned them. "Tell any of this to your leader, and you will regret it. Try to finish what he started, and you will regret it. Have I made myself clear?" The other two just nodded in response. "Good. Now get him off that, and take him back to the dungeons. Put him on the same cell as the others."

~*~

"Are you sure he is who you claim him to be?" The orc captain was pressing the King. He needed to be certain of what he was going to take to Sauron.

"Yes, I'm sure, do not question me! I saw him this morning, and those eyes fool no one. He has the same eyes as his father and his looks too, and those, neither I nor my men, shall ever forget, for as long as we live!"

"Yes, yes, old man... I don't care for your stories. My master will not be pleased if you are mistaken. He'll have my head, and yours! Again I ask, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'll never forget that day... It was all Arathorn's fault! This eye and this life... and now his son, the little Phazän [Prince], shall finally pay!" He stressed the word 'Phazän', intended to be an insult, rather than a word of respect.

***

One little drop.

It was all it would take for Azgarä to achieve his goal. He would lead the Dúnedain, he would be Chieftain, not that arrogant Arathorn! He'd killed his family already, due to lack of firm leading! He'd allowed those orcs to come near, strike that camp and slay freely all those in it! Well, no more...

One little drop of poison on his wine-filled goblet and it would be done. But where was that fool of a servant? He should have been back already. Night had fallen and the feast for the celebration of the anniversary of Arathorn's child would start soon. He needed the poison, and he needed it now!

Suddenly, the door to his chambers was opened and in came Arathorn, accompanied by guards, and Nüphnaru, the servant, was thrown in. They all bore an accusative face towards Azgarä and he knew his plans had been discovered.

"Nüphnaru, you fool! You betrayed me! And none who betray me live!" He seized a small knife and killed the servant right there on the spot. Then, turned to the Chieftain.

"And you..."

"Azgarä, I am not one to kill another man, but thy treason and thy actions bring nothing less than that upon you! What have you to say?"

"What can I say that would rid me of thy wrath and punishment? Nothing. But I swear I shall have my vengeance, either in life or beyond it, on you and your family!"

Arathorn nodded, and in a solemn voice, he proclaimed.

"Azgarä, here I claim that you shall find no more welcome in any house of Men, from Bree to Esgaroth and from Fornost to Minas Tirith. But I have taken pity on you, and thus, I sentence you to exile."

At this, Azgarä had taken what he knew was his last opportunity, unsheathed his sword and attacked the Chieftain. But the other had a sword as well, and plenty of skill with it. He'd unarmed Azgarä, but not before acidentally striking one of his eyes and blinding him. After that, there was nothing more to be done, and they left Azgarä, and the men still loyal to him, to leave and never return.

When Azgarä had first reached the hills where once Rhudaur lay, he'd found some other stray men. He'd organized them, and choosen this citadel as their dwelling. He'd proclaimed himself King and built his own secret Kingdom. But he never forgot his promise, and that fire for vengeance never stopped burning him on the inside.

***

"You can send word to your master that it is indeed Arathorn's son we have here." King Azgarä then turned to other matters. "I have been told that your numbers have increased. How can this be so, when you were telling me that you would not partake on this capture due to your small numbers?"

"It was no lie as you suggest, old man. Just recently, a goblin clan, from the mountains, took many casualties on some confrontation, and they had to leave their caves. Fortunately for us, we came upon them as we were returning here, from the Ettenmoors, and they joined in with us. I better go to them now, make sure they don't kill anyone... We'll be leaving first thing in the morning." The orc captain left the King alone in his room to his thoughts. They didn't like each other, even being on the same side.

~*~

The next day, the orcs were preparing to leave. They had already assembled at the front of the fortress, and with them was also a very terrified Estel and three elves. They were planning on taking them to their master. Just before they set out, though, several men came forth from inside the citadel, and between them, passed the King.

"What is the meaning of this, urkan?! The child is to stay here, not to go with you, that was the agreed! I shall have my revenge, and you will not be the ones to keep me from it! I have waited too long. I demand that you return him immediately!" The orc captain stepped to the front of his group and answered with a sneer.

"Well, apparently, our agreement has just changed. He goes with us!" The King sent his men forward to surround the orcs, and again he spoke.

"I care little for your master, even though you and others may think I serve him. My men shall slay you all, if need be, but I want that child!"

Completely surrounded, the orcs did the only thing they knew how to do. They attacked the men. Azgarä's folk did not hesitate to respond in turn, and soon, that clearing was immersed in a bloody fight.


	18. Mí Ohta, In War

****

Chapter XVIII - Mí Ohta

Elrohir was finishing strapping a cut on his brother's shoulder and Estel was helping him, holding the cloth, when the door to their cell opened and Legolas was thrown in by Nardü. With a sneer, he said:

"Make sure he lives! Here's a bucket of water, keep him alive!" The twins went immediately to their friend's side, and nodded back to the guard. They were shocked when they saw Legolas' back, he looked as bad as when they'd found him in the mountains.

"Estel, get the water, and cut more bandages, please!" The child complied, and dragged the heavy bucket to the three elves. It was good that he did not have the strength to hold it instead, for it would have fallen when the little dúnadan set his eyes on Legolas.

"Is he... is he going to be all right?" Elladan looked with compassion at Estel, he was yet so young...

"Yes, he will. But please, Estel, bring those bandages." The little one ran to the corner where he'd been tearing Elrohir's jerkin into straps, and produced some more for the wood-elf. He whispered to Legolas.

"Please, mister elf, be well... I believe you now. Please?..." Legolas smiled softly at the youth, and Elladan lead Estel away, assuring him, and leaving Elrohir alone to do his job.

~*~

The next morning, they were all roughly awoken by an orc, who securely bound their hands behind their backs and pulled them out of the cell. He took them out into the open, where his group had already assembled and was preparing for departure. The King and his men came out shortly afterwards, and then, all hell broke loose.

Shouts came from all sides. War cries, orders, or simply the yells of those who were injured and killed, was all they could hear, for they were right in the middle of it all.

Stray arrows whizzed by and, for more than once, nearly hit any of the four that were surrounded by that unexpected war. What horses there were in the clearing, had panicked and were fiercely kicking and neighing their way out of there. The three elves did their best to protect Estel, keeping him in between them, but in the midst of all the chaos, that was an impossible task.

The orcs had put them near a cart, meant to carry their supplies and, as soon as the fighting had begun, Elladan and Legolas had been back to back, desperately trying to untie the tight ropes in their wrists. Whenever the Rivendell elf touched his back, in their uncomfortable position, Legolas made a face and gritted his teeth, breathing sharply in, for the pain shot all the way to his fingertips. His bonds were the first to be loose enough, though, and the wood-elf set the others free in moments too.

They took down the cart and kept it behind them, to cover them from the flying arrows, at least on one flank. Elrohir had been leaning on to it, taking a short break, when a sharp arrow tip pierced the wood and came out just next to his head. He roused at once and tried to find its source, only to see the orc falling with a spear through his chest some distance away.

The men had different strategies than the orcs, though, and started lighting up the shafts of their arrows near the tip, and shooting them thus. The cart took one of these and caught easily on fire, as did some of the orcs and many of the trees surrounding the fight. The four choked on the fell air and tried to move on to somewhere where the air was cleaner, but they could not open their way in the middle of that, not when they were unarmed, and even if they did, the whole clearing was darkening rapidly with the smoke. They took a flask of water from the fallen cart and tried to clean their airways with the fresh liquid. The elves made sure that Estel drank it, for the child was more susceptible to intoxicate.

A dark mist that clouded everything was slowly setting and enveloping the place, and even the elves, with their keen eyesight, had difficulty in seeing through it. Things were getting worse, for they could hardly see, or hear, from which way the danger would come.

An orc suddenly attacked them. Apparently, it preferred to have them dead, rather than in the hands of the treacherous men. Legolas was the one on its way, and quickly dealt with it. Pushing the orc's sword aside with his armlet, he punched it under the chin and threw it back. Unfortunately, in the middle of all the rapid motions, his back protested loudly and left him vulnerable.

Another orc came from the side and was preparing to slash at the wood-elf, when Elrohir came rapidly to his friend's side. He ducked and picked up the fallen first one's sword, to finally give the second one a quick death. It was a good thing there were not many foes.

He turned to Legolas, who was bent over, waiting for the pain to pass and his strength to return. Then he looked back to see how Estel and his brother fared. The child was watching with huge eyes everything that went on around him while coughing hard, and Elladan was by his side, a hand on his shoulder. But out of nowhere came a black arrow, and Elladan had only time to push both Estel and himself out of its way, before it crossed the air where they'd just been.

Horse's legs kicked out from the mist, and Elrohir threw himself to the ground just in time. ~Another close call...~ The animal was making a way between the confusion, and Elrohir thought that they could follow him out. But as he was getting up and just about to call for the others, an orc club hit him from the side. He fell back and his sight was temporarily blurred, he had difficulty in controlling his limbs as well. But the goblin did not have any of those problems. Elrohir was saved by Legolas, who threw himself against it, and taking the knife from its belt, beheaded it without greater trouble.

The Mirkwood elf was gasping terribly from both pain, tiredness and the lack of air. They all were beginning to have trouble breathing. Legolas went back to Elrohir and helped him up.

"We have to get out, and now!"

Yet another orc attacked Elrohir and Legolas then, and behind it, they could see a man following. ~'Tis a lost battle. There's no chance of walking safely out of here!~ Legolas, who had recovered somewhat, picked up another fallen blade and joined Elrohir.

"Yes, it is." The twin was confused with the reply to his unspoken thoughts, but had not the time, nor the chance, to express it out loud, as they had to fight the two who were approaching.

A shout came from behind, a shout from Estel. The two fighting elves were distracted, and the orc did not waste the opportunity; he buried his foul weapon into Elrohir.

Legolas hastily killed him, and in his distress, quickly took care of the man as well. He crouched next to the twin, removed the knife and held the wound fiercely, but the blood poured out freely and too abundantly for his liking.

"Vá!! Sina u-póla nië! U-pólalyë firië, nildonya! U-pólalyë! [No!! This cannot be! You cannot die, my friend! You cannot!]"

He spared a glance to Elladan and Estel, and with some relief he noted how it had only been a scratch the small dúnadan had gotten. When he looked back at Elrohir, though, he saw that the elf was staring at something else. He followed his gaze and saw it too.

King Azgarä stood by his feet, his garments bloodied and his sword held high, but his eyes were sparkling with the fire of vengeance behind them. That was it. That was the end.

________________

****

cysne #287's note: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

cysne's notes: *slaps #287* I've been dying to write this! I've had this and the next two chapters on my head from the beginning! I won't be updating for a while, though, since I have just found out that I have a 600+ page book (which is incredibly boring) to read in 5 days for school (What kind of a *sick* person puts a test on the first day after the Easter holidays?! Oh why couldn't it be about LotR?!?!?! *hangs head*) So, if I don't die in the meanwhile, chapter 19 should be out in about a week and a half or so... I'll give you the title, so you don't say I'm completely evil: "Rombar" ;) HEY! I know it's short, but it was either this, or nothing! I already have half of c19 written down! I'll do my best to hurry! =)

*takes off peaks* There! PHEW!! *wipes sweat off forehead* As some 007 villain would say, errors have a nasty habit for surviving... The chapters I changed were 5 to 7. Me and Aiwendil had a little pending business too... by the end, I was just cutting and adding commas... BAH!!! But I finally figured out who's Lindómawen!! *is proud*

Erenriel - *runs away* DON'T CRUCIFY ME!!!!! *composes self and looks at last chapter's review* I ask for praises and get deathreats... YAY ME!! Well, you should know I could *NEVER* KILL Legolas!! Hurting him is bad enough, dear twin... ;) But I guess it *may* have been a wee too much (and this one too), since it's the result of a *VERY* explosive combination!! Cysne #287 (my evil-buddy-nemesis-split-personality) + boredom of revising + lots of requests to hurt Legolas = *KABOOM!!!* a not so healthy elven Prince of Mirkwood! ;D So, feel free to kill me! (OH NO!! DON'T!! Don't want to meet that spooky Mandos character any time soon... *shudders*)

tapetum - You bet it hurts!! And, sorry, but that Elrohir torture thingy? It's going to take a while... it's hard work, when you have limited vocabulary as I do! =) Hopefully, these last chapters were enough to satisfy your bloodthirst in the meanwhile? LOL! ;) Trip? I wish... that was something that *almost* happened *before* I was born. The most distant trip I ever made, was to Madeira (which is one of our archipelagos) and it was with school - RESULT: I didn't get to see anything of the place! BAH!! ;P

Szhismine - I got 18 as the period's final grade (out of 20)! Don't know how it's like with you, but that's a really good grade! =) Legolas... hmm... did that do? *grin* You're canadian? Funny... don't ask me why, but I got this stupid idea you were australian... WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?? *Weird...* OH! And when do you think you'll start that sequel? *is hopeful*


	19. Rombar Ar Vandar, Horns And Promises

****

A/N: Well, that was a boring week... Fortunately, it's all over, since Sauron destroyed the Evil-Lord and Legolas let his spitting endure! Not to mention that Elrond, who was somehow *also* Legolas, died but resurrected a few minutes later, and that I've recently been transformed into Moria... ROTFL! Thank you everyone!! =D This is the penultimate chapter... *snif*

O twin of mine, yes, no, no, sorta, can't, thanks! ;) More explicitly... Yes, Elrohir was hurt and no, I don't enjoy harming anyone (especially elves), but all that is explained in one simple word: 'story-beast'. Haiai... No, I was not talking to Luinramwen, I don't even know her! (From what you say, though, thank the Valar! I'd like to finish this before I die... LOL! Tell her I said hi!) I wasn't jumpy, but the results were the same, apparently. Remember 'the explosive combination'? Add 'the book factor' to it... Exactly! - if you killed me, you wouldn't know! ;) And thanks for watching my back from Luinramwen! =D

________________

Chapter XIX - Rombar Ar Vandar

A new sound broke into that clearing then, and all the elves' hearts leapt with joy, when they heard it and instantly recognised it. A horn blowing. An elvish horn, from Imladris.

King Azgarä heard it too, however, and realised he'd run out of time. Haste was required. He quickly thrust down his sword, but, just as he'd started moving and before the tip of the weapon could even come too near the fallen elf, a yellow-feathered arrow hit him in his blind eye. He fell and his heart beat no more.

There were now three sides in that fight, but even with a common enemy, orcs and men still battled each other. The men, leaderless, just stroke down on whoever came near, and the orcs were, as always, irrational fighters. It did not take long for the elves to slay the enemies, and many routed or were simply lost in the dark woods.

Legolas watched as the recently arrived group of warriors lunged and jabbed and hit the many orcs and men, and observed how many more of those yellow arrows yet came from behind the trees, from a position more recoiled from danger.

A wind, just strong enough, started blowing then, and dragged the dark fume away with its passing airs. As the atmosphere cleared, Legolas gradually saw less foes in the clearing, until they'd all disappeared with the smoke.

The elven captain, Culnaur, joined Legolas and Elrohir on the ground, when it was finally over. "My lord... Lorwinthor! I need the healer, fast!", he called out, distressed, and the requested healer did indeed come. Culnaur looked around and saw Elladan and Estel too.

"My lords, are you hurt?" Elladan shook his head, spent with all the action and utterly relieved to see the elven Captain. But his features were shadowed still by concern.

"Elrohir?! I saw him fall!!" Culnaur looked at the healer, who nodded in response, and gladly answered.

"He'll be well." The older twin dropped to the ground and thanked every Vala and every Maia he knew, still holding Estel. Culnaur then looked at Legolas and saw the wounds on his back, for the improvised bandages had loosened during the fight. He was shocked by his state.

"Prince Legolas, your back! Let me take a look at it, for Lorwinthor is our only healer!" Legolas smiled gratefully and let the Captain see to his wounds.

~*~

Afterwards, the warriors had entered the citadel, in search of more men who could be hiding still inside. They found none, for apparently they'd all been involved in the fight. What they did find, though, were some of Legolas' and the twins' weapons, in what seemed to be an improvised armory, and those had been restored to their owners. The horses, still bound in the degraded stables, were set free as well.

The group did not linger there for long, but it was decided that a new party would come from Rivendell, in charge of wrecking down the foul building, so that new evil would not sprout there again. Presently, they rode back home.

Mornië, Sûlfin and his brother had been in the rescue party's camp, as if waiting for the elves to return, and it was they who carried the four who had been held captive, on the journey back to Imladris.

Estel's fears and worries had turned into excitement, and he stubbornly begged the twins to teach him how to fight. He said he wanted to be a great warrior as they. Elladan was reluctant - he thought that he was still too young to bear a weapon - but it was Legolas who answered the little one.

"You want to learn how to fight? Then you must come to Mirkwood when you are older, and I'll teach you how to shoot a bow and how to wield a knife! Trust me, this folk of Rivendell know little of that!" Elrohir, leaning against his horse's neck, stood a little straighter as he heard those words.

"Legolas! What do you mean by that?! Estel, you will stay here in Imladris and I'll teach you archery and to use a sword, instead of those miniature blades of the wood-elves!" Estel was overjoyed with both offers, but the small dispute continued.

"Hah! Miniature blades... I'll show you what miniature blades can do one of these days, Elrohir! Besides, Estel, if you want to learn how to track, you must come to my woods, for my people has the best trackers, and the best archers! It is settled, you will come!" Estel smiled and his eyes were brightening with all the promises being made.

"Very well, I give you the archers, Legolas, but not the trackers! I'd like to see you find your way on an open clearing with nothing but rock to guide you! In the woods, 'tis an easy task, just follow the crunched leaves and broken branches! There's nothing more to it, Estel, trust me!" Estel nodded with a straight face, taking that as his first lesson and eager for more.

"Now, Elrohir, if I remember correctly, you didn't seem to think it was that easy when we were first following those men!... You couldn't make out a single print on the ground! Estel, you must come to Mirkwood!" Elladan ultimately felt it was time to end that, for they were both exciting Estel too much, he didn't like at all that look on the youth.

"That's enough, you two! You seem to forget that Estel is yet very young and has to wait many years before he even has the strength to pick up a weapon, let alone use it! But when he does, I'll be the one to teach him how." Legolas and Elrohir looked at each other and started laughing at the high air Elladan was trying to give on. Estel, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed.

The journey went by quickly enough, and, along the way, Culnaur told the twins and Legolas how it was he'd come upon that clearing. He told them of the attack near Amon Sûl, and Elrond's leave to find the creatures. He recounted how he'd found their tracks, going from the Bruinen, the same path Elladan had took, and of his encounter with the horses, just before reaching the clearing.

Every night, they would set a small camp and Lorwinthor, the healer, would look at Elrohir's wound. He was stable, for, even though it was bloody, the orc had not hit any major organs or affected any important veins. The healer had managed to staunch the bleeding while still on the battle ground, and before they'd started their trip back home, the group had stayed some time still in the camp near the dark citadel. He had been busy with both the twins, then: trying to keep fever from striking on Elrohir, and Elladan from striking on both him and his brother. The wounds were looking better and better as time progressed, and now they were no reason for greater concern. Legolas' back, too, needed some treatment, though it was hardly as severe as Elrohir's. The healer would spread a fresh ointment on the burns and the whip-marks to relieve the wood-elf of the pain and it too was fairly better now.

The party would assemble around a fire and sing for some good part of the night, joyed that they were all together again. They exchanged stories and tales of the old days and heros, and Estel, who had become particularly interested in hearing about those, would ask again for lessons from the three elves, but their answers remained he same. At some point, Lorwinthor joined their little conversation and started trying to convince the little one to learn of the healing arts instead. The youth just made a face - he wanted adventure!

At Imladris, lady Gilraen anxiously awaited for the return of Culnaur's party, ever since the captain had sent back an elf to report their findings near the Bruinen, that Estel might have been there. She barely ate, and lord Elrond had begun truly worrying about her condition. In fact, if not for him, she would have ceased eating altogether a long time ago.

She usually sat alone outside, in one of the fair gardens, and thus she was when a company of elves arrived at Imladris. The flowers' soft and delicate perfums floated through the air, but did not quite reach her, and Laer's [Summer] light was warming the atmosphere, but a lingering Spring's chilly breeze was all she felt. The first one Gilraen recognised was Culnaur, then Elladan, and her heart tripled its beat in expectation.

One of the elves stepped aside as she rushed closer, and lady Gilraen saw her son. He was covered in filth and she was shocked at the state he was in, the bandaged wound in his arm. But at the same time, she realised he was different, there was an air about him... he'd grown. She ran to him and embraced him fiercely, only sparing the other elves a welcoming glance full of gratitude.

~*~

Legolas did not remain much longer in fair Rivendell. He waited till his back was fully healed to return to Mirkwood. He'd been on that side of the mountains for longer than he had intended already and wished to be home again.

The twins would acompany him to the mountains, and, from there, Legolas would follow the path alone. Estel wanted to go along with them and begged them to exhaustion, but in the end, his mother, who did not want to part again so soon, forbade him and he had to accept it.

With a final hug, Legolas said his goodbyes to Estel. He and the twins had finally come to the agreement that Estel would go to Mirkwood to learn of archery and what else the wood-elves could teach him, but the twins would be his tutors in the use of the sword. The little dúnadan asked a last time for Legolas to stay as well, for the two had become good friends, but the elf just promised that they'd see each other again soon and ruffled his hair.

"Namárië, titta núnatan seronnya! An ento omentiëlva! [Farewell, my little dúnadan friend! Till our next meeting!]"


	20. I Metta, Var Nás I Yessë? The End, Or Is...

**Chapter XX (Epilogue) - I Metta, Var Nás I Yessë?**

_~ Some years later... ~_

"How much further, do you think?", asked a very uncomfortable and weary Estel, while shifting position on his saddle. "These woods seem to have no end! On both space and time! I lost count of the days ever since we entered. Time does not seem to pass, here. 'Tis almost as if Mirkwood was immersed in eternal night!" And it was true, Estel barely saw the path he rode on - by the Valar, he barely saw his own horse! The only constant things that gave him something like assurance were the quiet steps that accompanied his own. From his left, a reply came from one of those producing said steps.

"I do not know, Estel. To tell you the truth, I have never been here before myself, and I never imagined this place would be so. But I wouldn't say that too loud, if I were you, I do not think the wood-elves would like it. Though, from what I've been told, and damn this Sylvan folk and their secrets!, it should not be much longer till we run into one of Thranduil's patrols. It has been quite a few days, since we have been riding in this darkness!"

"Nay, Elladan. Don't you remember something about having to cross an enchanted river? We have yet to find any traces of water here, let alone a whole stream! We are not that close, I think."

"And trust my good brother Elrohir to keep a high moral! Honestly, brother, don't you think that-"

A sharp whistle broke through the darkness and a dry thud came from immediately in front of them. Further back, echoes of a once stretched bow string were perceived, and several torches were lighted around them.

The three travellers of Imladris found themselves lost in the middle of all the new things that assaulted them then – several bow strings singing and metal clashing against metal, with high-pitched shrieks and loud cries covering what other sounds there might have been. Orcs came from everywhere and the dull sound they'd heard proved to have been caused by a thick, black spider that had fallen off of some tree with a brown-feathered arrow sticking in one of its eyes.

Estel was frightened by the menacing sight and backed away, only to come in touch with metal. He turned around and saw an orc dressed in chain mail doing the exact same thing, but stopping half way through the movement, as an elf approached it and beheaded it.

Without a word, the stranger looked past Estel, grabbed him and carried him away into the trees. Estel struggled, but the elf's grip was yet too strong for him, and he heard some whispered words of reassurance. He looked back at where he could still glimpse a group of wood-elves fighting the fell beasts. There were no signs of the twins.

The one carrying him stopped running when they had reached a more lighted clearing and put Estel down. The little dúnadan looked hard at the grey-eyed elf before him, judging his situation. The wood-elf, on his part, was half smiling, half trying to figure out the best route to take from there, and that calmed Estel somewhat.

"Who are you? Where are my brothers?! Take me back!"

"Shh... I would not make so loud a noise if I were you, titta quén [little one]. Those orcs are still out there, after us."

"I'm not little! I'm sixteen years old and a training warrior!" The stranger smiled. "What's so funny?! And I see no orcs around!"

Again without warning, the elf held Estel's hand, and with a whispered "Hurry!" took off, running between the trees and gracefully leaping over fallen trunks and broken branches. Estel did his best to keep up the pace and he held onto that hand, for whatever light there had been moments before, it had stayed behind, along with the small fight he'd been caught on.

"What is it? Why do we run? It's not as if orcs were chasing us! They are all back there!" Just as he'd finished speaking, he gasped, for one of those orcs jumped from the side and lunged at him. The elf pushed Estel to the ground, off the creature's way, swiftly unsheathed his knife and buried it into the orc's side. The elf took out the blade, hastily wiped it and listened for a minute. Then, he helped Estel back up.

"That's why. Now hurry! For more are following still!" And off they ran again, the young dúnadan now complying full heartedly.

Eventually, they came to a black stream, and Estel was about to throw himself into the water, to swim his way across, when the elf laid a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing it. "Then how do you want to cross the river?", asked the impatient one. The elf smiled mysteriously again, and kept his reply a cryptic one.

"There is more than one way to do something, and not always the most obvious is the best, titta quén." While he had been speaking, he'd been moving on some bushes, and to Estel's surprise, he started pulling out a well-hidden rope. It rose from the waters and was tied on the other shore to a tree. The wood-elf did the same on their side and then produced a second rope, which rose above the first.

As he was tying it to the trunk of a tree, a black arrow came from behind and struck it, next to the elf's own head. He hurriedly finished tying the rope, picked up Estel and put him on top of the improvised bridge.

"Hold on to the upper one for balance. Hurry to the other side and DO NOT TOUCH THE WATERS!" The wood-elf turned back to the orcs while still talking and started firing arrow after arrow, into what seemed like complete nothingness to Estel. The only proof they were indeed hitting something were the occasional yells that were heard.

Estel clumsily made his way to the safety of the eastern shore and, as he looked back, he saw the elf running along the ropes to join him and rapidly cutting them afterwards. When the youth looked around, though, he came face to face with another orc, and he had only time to pick up his small sword and slash at the beast. The twin's lessons in fighting were proving to be useful on this trip. The elf joined him then, and graced him with a slightly surprised look.

"Nice strike." Now was Estel's turn to smile, and proudly he did. Then he looked back to the river and found no trace of the other orcs pursuing them. He turned questioning eyes to the stranger.

"I killed many, and others turned back, for they know they have little chances from this side of the river on." He glanced at the dead corpse by their feet and added. "But let us move on, shall we?"

They both started walking quietly, until suddenly Estel, tired of the silence, asked, "Why didn't you let me swim across the river?"

"That was no ordinary river, it was an enchanted one. Those waters bring sleep and forgetfulness to whomever touches them." The child nodded, and they walked some more in silence, till again a question broke it.

"Where did all those orcs come from? I thought these woods were your home?" The tall elf regarded him before answering. ~Er nessa… [Yet so young]~

"Yes, they are. But, as most lands, we suffer from the influence of Mordor and Dol Guldur. You, nessa meldonya [my young friend], are fortunate to live in a blessed place as Rivendell, free of such shadows."

"That I know, or so does my family tell me. But how did the orcs get there? And you? Were you waiting for us? I didn't know we were expected."

"No, in fact, we had no idea you were coming, this was all an unfortunate coincidence. My party and I were laying an ambush on those orcs, when you came along. We were forced to attack when we did and as we did, otherwise, you'd be the ones to be caught as easy prey, instead of them."

"And my brothers? Where are they? Did the orcs get them?" Estel worried with the new revelation.

"Nay, my young friend. They are all safe. My party will make sure of that. And to ease your heart, know that it is to meet them we go now. We have a camp settled not far from here. That is where we shall regroup."

"And they will both be there?"

"Ilquen núva tanomë. [Everyone will be there]"

Estel and the elf continued walking for some more time, till they finally reached the clearing they'd been talking about. They encountered no more troubles along the way, as expected, but were disappointed when they found no one waiting for them there. Estel once again worried, but the elf made little of it and dismissed it quickly.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" The wood-elf jumped up to a tree and brought out a hidden sack among the branches. Inside, they found both water and food to replenish, which Estel gladly accepted.

"Say, I still don't know who you are!" The elf looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"But you do know who I am! Or at least did..." Estel gave the elf a closer look, but nothing came to his mind.

"No, I'm fairly certain I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Ai, short is the memory of men! But let me see if I can refresh it. I assume you are here to learn how to fight?" The little dúnadan nodded and the elf continued speaking. "Do you remember the making of those arrangements?" The little one shook his head. "And you never wondered why they'd bring you all the way here, when they could have taught you peacefully at home?" A shake of the head, and the elf almost despaired. "Do you know anyone from Mirkwood?" Finally, an answer came back.

"No, but I think my brothers do. They told me something about a strange story with him that happened when I was very young. I think his name was Sadrolas..." the wood-elf raised his eyebrows.

"Sadrolas?! Ai Valar!, short is the memory of men! Very short indeed!"

"Do you know him?" The elf's eyes came back down from the heavens and fixed on the dúnadan again, but before he could answer, someone else did it for him.

"Legolas! Estel!" The youth turned to the voice and met his brothers coming into the clearing with the rest of the Sylvan elves. When they were all back together, Estel resumed his conversation.

"Legolas, that's it! Are you him?"

"Of course I am! I can't believe you don't remember me!" For a moment Estel's eyes grew wide, as if filled with realisation, but then, just as fast, they dimmed back, and there was nothing but a dull answer of "No."

"Well, on one hand, it's better that way, since now you won't be walking around saying I'm not an elf..." Suddenly, Estel cried.

"So it's you! I do remember now! The one with the short hair! Well, it has grown now, and I do think it is better like this. Now you definitely look like an elf!"

~*~

Estel remained in Mirkwood for a good deal of time and Legolas instructed him on archery and many other things. He had many adventures still, before returning home, where his mother and adoptive father waited to reveal him the truth about his ancestry.

**~* I Mentë - Fim - The End *~**

**________________**

**A/N: That last part didn't feel quite right, did it? Oh well!... Everyone mentioned something about a sequel... A SEQUEL?!?!?!?! I was going to just leave it here, all I have in my head posterior to this are simply some scenes - no plot whatsoever! I considered putting them at the end, but then decided against - it was pointless. =_T Say, one of you wouldn't be interested in co-authoring it (or something else)? That's one of those things I'd like to try out some time. Email me if so! Well, it was a pleasure writing this! C-ya around! =)_**

**Tapetum lucidum - Thanks! Glad you liked the battle, I'm very proud of it myself! And it was easy to write too! You see, I've had these final scenes in my head for so long, that things came out easily on the first sketch! And as you can see, chapter 19 was not the end - this was... *snif!* ); Well, hope you liked these scenes too! I'm afraid I've become rather addicted to writing this kind of stuff... =P LOL! ;)**

**Erenriel *AND* Luinramwen -  *shakes head in disapproval* My dear Canadian twin... *tisk-tisk-tisk* reading in a library... (of all the places!) *gives earplugs to the decrepit librarian with glasses on the tip of the nose* There! You can laugh all you want now! (Didn't crack any ribs, did you? I'm warning you, I'm not paying for the doctor! - don't have any money right now, had to pay for that private island, you know... ROTFLOM!) *kicks modem* Bad ff.net, *BAD* ff.net!! Once, I stayed a whole day without being able to update anything too... it's hell! Luin, thank you, my no-longer-anonymous reader! Eheh!... Now, there's something I'll always have a hard time understanding - you see, I usually have lots of fun reviewing!... ;D Well, hope you two liked this finale! =D**

**Szhismine - *This* was the last chapter. Yeah, I'm sad too... this fic has really grown on me... Only now do I realise how important it has become! *snif* I did say in my last reply it would only be a few more chapters long!... *snif* What did you think of this ending? =)**

**AI ELBERETH GILTHONIEL!!!!! I have just read the most INCREDIBLE thing!!! Someone, somehow, saw the *ROTK trailer* (!!!!!!) and they say that Sauron will *take physical form again and go after Aragorn at the last battle*!!!!!! And lots of other stuff as well! Don't know if it's really true, but... **AI VALAR!!!!!****

***faints...***


End file.
